En la habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo
by Apolonia86
Summary: Durante los juegos de Cell los guerreros Z entraron en una habitación donde un día era un año. Trunks y Vegeta entraron como dos extraños... y salieron como padre e hijo. Aquí mi versión de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Un fic de Nora Jemison.
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu**

_(In the Room of Time and Spirit)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Ohayo gozaimasu, todos ---soy yo de nuevo, con otro fanfic largo lleno de angustia involucrando a Trunks del Futuro. ;) Esta vez, se ha unido con ese otro favorito mío, el nombre (si de alguna manera taciturno) Príncipe Vegeta. =)

El momento cronológico es casi la parte más cercana de la saga de Cell. Es un momento oscuro para el Z-tachi: Goku se acaba de recuperar de la enfermedad del corazón que casi lo mató; los guerreros más fuertes habían sido rotundamente derrotados por los Jinzouningen; y Cell había estado asesinando ciudades enteras, buscando por #17 y #18 para hacerse completo, y todo poderoso. Su última oportunidad es enviar a sus guerreros más fuertes ---Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, y Trunks--- a la dimensión especial de entrenamiento que Mr. Popo les había revelado, en esperanzas que puedan hacer un año de entrenamiento en un solo día, y de alguna manera **sobrepasar** lo que una vez pensaron sería el último nivel de poder, Super Saiyajin. Vegeta, y Trunks (que acaba de venir de su futuro para ayudar al grupo Z) entran primero. Son padre e hijo, y sin embargo no saben nada del otro; Vegeta está sorprendido por su Humanamente amable hijo y Trunks había estado duramente desilusionado sobre el padre que idolatró.

Seré franca ---este no es mi mejor trabajo. No me gusta tanto como EUG, y honestamente no iba a postearlo en lo absoluto; muchas gracias salen a los amigos que leyeron esta historia antes, y me alentaron para subirla aquí. Quiero enfatizar que esto **no** es otro "El Último Guerrero"; HDEYT, como yo lo llamo, es significativamente más corto y de ninguna manera tan elaborado. No hay romance en este, aunque hay bastante de lucha, y por supuesto hay angustia ---estoy explorando la relación entre Trunks y Vegeta, que fue respetuosa y tal vez incluso amorosa para el final de la saga de Cell, pudo haber desarrollado. Sin embargo, me gusta pensar que es entretenido, y espero que lo piensen así, también.

Como siempre, no escribo por manís ---escribo por comentarios. Si les gusta, dejen uno.

Y disfruten. =)

NKJem

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte Uno

**Prólogo**

La puerta de la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo se cerró, y Piccolo suspiró, volteándose para mirar a los demás que se habían juntado aquí en el palacio de Kami. La expresión de Goku era inusitadamente pensativa; a su lado, los ojos de Gohan estaban amplios con pregunta. Por un momento la mirada de Piccolo se dirigió al niño, y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento; la infancia de Gohan no duraría mucho más. No con un monstruo como Cell amenazando el mundo. No, Gohan pronto sería enfrentado con los juicios de un verdadero guerrero, así estuviera listo o no ---y dependía del padre del niño asegura que estuviera listo. Angostando sus ojos, Piccolo evaluó a Goku de nuevo por centésima vez. Su una vez enemigo podía ser tan a menudo un semejante idiota... pero como guerrero, Son Goku no tenía par.

Sintió algo de los planes de Goku para el niño, y tenía que aceptar que la evaluación de Goku podía estar bien; el poder oculto de Gohan era formidable, de hecho, si sólo podía ser destapado. Él mismo había entrenado a Gohan, y había visto algo de ese poder, pero sin embargo era todavía salvaje, crudo e incontrolable. Inútil contra algo como Cell. Si el poder de Gohan tenía que domesticarse, sólo Goku podía ayudar a que el niño lo hiciera. Y esa clase de poder podría ser su única esperanza contra el monstruo Cell...

Una breve mirada a los demás confirmó sus sentimientos. De todos ellos salvo los miembros Saiyajin en su grupo, sólo él tenía una posibilidad en lo absoluto contra Cell, y Piccolo no era tan tonto como para sobre estimarse ahora que Cell había actualizado su poder. Ten Shin Han era formidable, pero Cell era increíblemente poderoso; el guerrero de tres ojos no duraría mucho en lo absoluto.

Lo mismo para Yamcha y Krillin, y lo peor de todo, él podía ver que todos ellos **sabían** cuan impotentes estarían contra Cell. Esos tres eran los más grandes guerreros de su raza; era perturbante para él verlos tan desalentados. Por un momento simpatizó con ellos, pero luego empujó el pensamiento a un lado; probablemente un resto de la amable personalidad del viejo Kami salía a la superficie. La comprensión no le serviría de nada a los tres guerreros ni al resto del mundo, si Cell no era detenido.

Frustrado, Piccolo miró a la puerta de nuevo, y frunció el ceño. Maldita la arrogancia de Vegeta; él y Trunks habían tomado la habitación cuando Gohan debería haber entrado primero. Pero había sabiduría en ganar tanto poder entre su pequeño grupo como fuera posible, y si el Príncipe Saiyajin y su hijo que viaja en el tiempo podían incrementar su ya formidable fuerza incluso un poco, podía valer la pena. El par podía incluso probar ser sus salvadores... pero aunque el joven que se llamaba a sí mismo Trunks era un enigma para Piccolo, Vegeta era otro asunto. No gozaba de la idea de estar en deuda con el Saiyajin... pero Piccolo era sobre todo un pragmático. Si Vegeta probaba ser el guerrero que derrote a Cell, lo aceptaría y soportaría el regodeo de Vegeta por cuanto tiempo tenga que hacerlo. Pero para sí mismo, Piccolo sospechaba que sería el hijo, más que el padre, que en última instancia ganaría el poder más grande. La despiadada sangre fría de Vegeta lo hacía un completamente mortal guerrero... pero había una frialdad sobre Trunks también, y el muchacho era (sorprendentemente) incluso más conducido y determinado que su progenitor. Tenía que serlo, si había alguna verdad en la historia del muchacho de crecer en un mundo del futuro devastado. Cerrando sus ojos, Piccolo sintió una sonrisa tocar sus labios mientras se maravillaba en como Vegeta podía producir tal hijo. Tal vez los milagros realmente sucedían.

Mr. Popo repentinamente soltó un agudo respiro a su lado, y Piccolo bajó la mirada a la rotunda, benigna forma que la entidad había elegido adoptar. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

Popo alzó la mirada a Piccolo, y Piccolo sintió un surgimiento de afecto por la criatura antes que lo reprimiera. Parecía que la personalidad del viejo Kami lo estaba influenciando más fuertemente de lo que él había esperado; necesitaba ir a meditar, pero no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo en esta crisis. Empujó el pensamiento a un lado y se centró en el aquí y ahora. Mr. Popo miró perturbado, y por el conjunto de nuevos recuerdos de Piccolo que habían compartido una vida con este ser, supo que eso era inusual. "Los que acaban de entrar en la Habitación," murmuró Popo, casi para sí mismo. Sólo Piccolo podía escucharlo cuando hablaba así de suave. "Tal vez debí haberles advertido sobre las propiedades de la Habitación."

"Lo hiciste," respondió Piccolo, también manteniendo su voz baja. No era necesario alarmar a los demás. "Les dijiste sobre los límites de ocupación---"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Incluso usted, Piccolo-sama ---la parte de usted que fue Kami-sama, quiero decir--- incluso usted no recuerda la verdadera naturaleza de la Habitación. Puede ser un lugar muy peligroso bajo ciertas circunstancias."

Piccolo frunció el ceño, mientras un fragmento de recuerdo latió por su mente. Jadeó, sus ojos ampliándose. "Tienes razón," respondió el alto Nameckseijin. "Me había olvidado."

"Yo también. Pero no ha habido un problema como ese en siglos..."

Piccolo sacudió su cabeza. "Irrelevante. Los problemas suceden cuando suceden."

"¿Piensa que estarán en peligro?"

Piccolo miró a la puerta cerrada de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño. Ya, en los minutos que la puerta se había cerrado, días deben haber pasado dentro de la Habitación... "Goku y Gohan no tendrán problema alguno. Pero Vegeta y Trunks... difícil de decir. Realmente no conozco a ninguno de ellos bien. Supongo que Vegeta lo hará bien. Y si el muchacho es algo como su padre, también lo hará."

"El muchacho es diferente, pero es como él en algunas maneras básicas. Esas similitudes podrían ser suficiente para protegerlo, pero..." Popo lo miró. "¿Qué si el muchacho no es lo suficiente parecido a su padre?"

Piccolo cruzó sus brazos, y bajó su cabeza, su ceño apretándose. "Deberíamos tener más miedo, creo," respondió suavemente. "si lo es."

* * *

Trunks miró fijamente al horizonte que sería una peor pesadilla agorafóbica. Una abierta, ininterrumpida expansión de blanco, vacío espacio... si Mr. Popo no les hubiera advertido, podría haber dudado su vista... o su cordura. Sólo la casa detrás de ellos existía como un recordatorio de la dimensión de la que habían venido, y le dio un agarre más firme a su sentido de realidad. En este lugar, sospechó, mantener ese sentido de lo que era real y lo que no lo era era todo lo que podría mantenerlos de volverse locos delirantes en pocas semanas.

Vegeta miró alrededor, y bufó en desagrado; Trunks se volteó para mirarlo en sorpresa. "¿Se supone que este lugar es el último suelo de entrenamiento?" el Príncipe preguntó al aire con desprecio. "No es mucho mejor que la cámara de gravedad que construyó el padre de Bulma."

Trunks dio unos pasos experimentales, y encontró que el efecto de la gravedad incrementada dentro de la Habitación era de hecho no tan severa como había anticipado. Pero entonces, él había incrementado su fuerza en gran medida en los últimos años... "No es la gravedad, solamente, lo que nos ayudará a mejorar, de todas maneras," respondió. "Es **entrenar** en la gravedad lo que hará la diferencia." Se volteó de nuevo hacia la casa, explorando curiosamente.

Detrás de él, Vegeta hizo un hmmph en aceptación. Trunks entró en la casa y miró alrededor; el lugar tenía todas las comodidades de hogar. Hogar en esta línea de tiempo, de todas maneras; las cosas materiales escaseaban mucho más en el futuro donde él vivía. Frunció el ceño para sí mismo, pensando en ese futuro; ¿cómo estaba su madre, en su ausencia? ¿Qué le pasaría al futuro y ellos eran incapaces de derrotar a Cell? Las cosas una vez habían parecido tan claras para él, visto a través de lentes de conocimiento previo, ahora estaban nubladas; la aparición de Cell había alterado la historia que él había esperado encontrar aquí. El futuro estaba siendo re escrito mientras ellos hablaban, y Trunks estaba jugando de oído ahora, como cualquier otro. Suspiró, y, encontrando una habitación, se quitó su chaqueta y se acostó en la cama. Supuso que era solamente justo; después de todo, ningún otro mortal tenía algún conocimiento del futuro...

Después de que hubo explorado la casa, volvió a salir afuera para encontrar que Vegeta no se había movido. El Príncipe lo estudió fríamente sobre brazos cruzados. "¿Terminaste de perder tiempo, o estás listo para empezar?" le preguntó a Trunks sarcásticamente.

Trunks se sobresaltó. "¿Ahora?"

"Ahora, baka. Sólo tenemos un día aquí dentro, ¿o te has olvidado?"

No importa que un día afuera sea un año aquí dentro. Debería haber esperado esta impaciencia de Vegeta; el hombre parecía vivir para nada sino la batalla. Asintiendo en silencio, Trunks echó una última mirada hacia atrás. "Deberíamos movernos lejos de la casa. No querríamos que se dañara."

La única respuesta de Vegeta fue darse la vuelta y despegar para un punto distante en el horizonte. Trunks suspiró, cansado ya en espíritu, y se arrojó tras su padre. ¿Qué lo poseyó para entrar aquí con este hombre? Pero la respuesta vino incluso mientras pensaba la pregunta; Cell fue su motivación. Tenía que volverse lo fuerte suficiente para destruir al monstruo antes que Cell pudiera destruir todo lo que él había vuelto en el tiempo para proteger.

Y... no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Había estado esperando por una oportunidad como esta desde que había vuelto al pasado ---una oportunidad para pasar tiempo solo con el padre que nunca había conocido. Una oportunidad para descubrir qué aspectos de sí mismo habían venido de este hombre, que había sido sólo un nombre para él hasta últimamente, medio misterio y medio leyenda. Disimuladamente observó a Vegeta, que volaba como una bala adelante de él. Ya había visto el parecido físico; mientras el cabello y los ojos de Trunks eran del color de su madre, todo lo demás ---su estructura facial, su tipo de cuerpo, su falta de estatura--- había venido de este hombre. Supuso que no debería haber estado sorprendido; los genes Saiyajin eran probablemente tan tenaces como los Saiyajin mismos. Era una maravilla que él visiblemente hubiera heredado algo de su madre en lo absoluto. Por su puesto, también era consciente que su herencia Humana podía ser parte de la razón por la que Vegeta no parecía gustarle...

Vegeta se detuvo, y cruzó sus brazos mientras Trunks se detenía para mirarlo. Trunks tomó un profundo respiro para concentrar su mente, y adoptó una posición defensiva, esperando.

Vegeta se enderezó, fijándolo con una mirada fría como el hielo. Por un momento Trunks estuvo tenso, pero había enfrentado miradas más frías; Juhachigou y Junanagou en su futuro podían derrotar incluso a su padre en la categoría de Miradas Frías e Intimidatorias. Continuó esperando.

"Deberías saber," Vegeta le advirtió, "que no pretendo echarme para atrás."

Trunks asintió. "Ninguno de los dos aprenderá nada si lo hacemos. Entiendo."

Vegeta sonrió, y Trunks inmediatamente sospechó que su entrenamiento no tenía nada que ver con 'aprender algo' para su padre. Toda esta situación tenía otro propósito para Vegeta, uno que Trunks no estaba seguro si podía entender. Pero, sintió en repentina incomodidad, estaba seguro que derrotar a Cell era solo secundario para los planes de Vegeta.

No tenía más tiempo para considerar esto mientras repentinamente Vegeta atacó, arremetiéndose hacia él sin mucho mas que una palabra de advertencia. Trunks reaccionó instintivamente, bloqueando y girándose para patear el vientre de Vegeta, su mente tomando solo un instante para recuperarse de su sorpresa y ponerse a tono con el partido. Vegeta se fue hacia atrás por un segundo, justo el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle a Trunks salvajemente, luego se arremetió de nuevo, y ellos se juntaron en un rápido y fogoso intercambio de golpes y patadas. Trunks bloqueó un golpe que había enviado dolor sonando por su brazo, pero agarró la muñeca atacante y la usó para jalar a su padre hacia adelante, enviando una rodilla a su vientre. Vegeta hizo un uf mientras el golpe conectaba, pero reaccionó más rápido de lo que Trunks había esperado; antes que pudiera soltarse, el Príncipe golpeó un codo a su lado, y lo siguió con una salvaje patada a su cabeza, enviándolo a volar. Se mantuvo, girando alrededor y golpeando a Vegeta inmediatamente. Vegeta se disparó hacia él, y ambos se fueron hacia atrás, congelados por un intercambio de golpes rompe huesos al rostro. Trunks se recuperó primero, y envió una patada en respuesta a Vegeta, dirigiendo el golpe al pecho de su padre más que a su abdomen para evitar causar cualquier daño letal. Vegeta gruñó con el impacto y cayó, sus ojos abriéndose amplios ---y luego esos ojos se angostaron en furia, y Trunks tuvo solo eso como advertencia antes que el brazo de Vegeta se fuera hacia atrás y enviara un masivo, chisporroteante disparo directamente al rostro de Trunks. Solo un rápido esquivo lo salvó de que se le explotase la cabeza.

Trunks cayó y miró a su padre. El labio de Vegeta estaba sangrando mientras bajaba su mano y cruzaba sus brazos, pero estaba sonriendo de nuevo con absolutamente ningún rastro de disculpa en sus ojos negros. Trunks apretó sus dientes. Vegeta no estaba entrenando, maldición ---¡había golpeado para matar! Esto no era nada como el breve enjambre de entrenamiento que había hecho con Gohan en su futuro, donde su mentor había deliberadamente medido sus golpes para evitar lastimar a su compañero más joven de entrenamiento. Vegeta no esta midiendo una maldita cosa. Por un momento sintió un surgimiento de ira moverse a través de él, pero luego se obligó a calmarse; debería haber esperado esto. De lo que había aprendido de su padre hasta ahora, esta clase de ferocidad era típica del hombre. Incluso tenía sentido, en en una torcida clase de manera; Cell ciertamente no mediría ningún golpe... pero ellos se suponían estar **entrenando**. Si se lastimaban uno a otro, tendrían que tomar más tiempo para curarse, y cada momento de su "día" largo como un año era preciado ---pero mientras Trunks miraba fijamente a la malvada sonrisa de su padre, sintió una repentina seguridad que a Vegeta no le importaba un carajo.

"¡Tousan!" dijo, y vio que Vegeta se endureció ante la palabra. Trunks estaba demasiado enojado como para importarle. "Estamos aquí por una razón---"

Vegeta bufó. "¿Qué? ¿Y piensas que tratar esto como la sesión de entrenamiento de un niño sería más útil? No seas estúpido. Lucharemos con todo, como lo haremos contra ese monstruo, o moriremos cuando lo enfrentemos porque seremos demasiado débiles. Intento ser uno de los que sobreviva esa batalla. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Trunks luchó otra ola de furia. ¿Por qué su madre nunca le advirtió que su padre era de esta manera? Apenas había hablado del hombre ---pero tal vez eso debió haber advertido por sí mismo. Había más para esto, sintió repentinamente, que si estaban entrenando o no... gritó mientras el entendimiento lo golpeó. **Él quiere esto,** pensó en asombro, mirando fijamente a la fría sonrisa de su padre. **Quiere probarse contra mí... quiere saber quien de nosotros es más fuerte---** Trunks se endureció, y sus puños se apretaron. **Estamos enfrentando la amenaza más grande en la historia ---una amenaza para la galaxia entera--- ¡¿y quiere jugar a mi-ki-es-más-grande-que-el-tuyo?! ¡¿Con su propio hijo?!**

Trunks bufó, y se hundió en un agache. "Bien entonces. Pero si quieres luchar con todo, entonces lucharemos con todo." Y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin, su aura encendiéndose alrededor de él.

Vegeta levantó una ceja, y sonrió de nuevo. "Acordado." Y él, también, incrementó su poder, su ya flamante cabello enderezándose más derecho y dorado con la energía que lo rodeaba.

"Ahora," Vegeta dijo, descruzando sus brazos y bajando su cabeza. "Empecemos esto de nuevo, ¿sí?"

* * *

Dentro de la Habitación, el Espíritu esperaba.

Había estado esperando desde el amanecer del universo, desde antes que la fuerza que ahora era llamada Tiempo existiera. Esperaría hasta que este universo colapsara de nuevo, y comenzara a expandirse otra vez. No le molestaba esta espera. Mientras los tontos pequeños humanos concebían el tiempo, unos pocos eones no querían decir nada para él. Ni siquiera notaba el pasaje de tiempo, excepto por las raras veces cuando su presencia era molestada. Veces como esta, respondiendo a las mentes y energías de criaturas que entraban a su reino, lo alteraba sutilmente, volviéndose **potencial** como opuesto a **dormido** Esperando aún, pero con propósito. No realmente esperando más, no estrictamente, pero... mirando.

Se movía ahora mientras dos criaturas entraban en su rango de consciencia, centrándose en ellos con alerta pero indiferente intensidad. Poderosas criaturas, estas dos, con el potencial de volverse aún más. El Espíritu notó inmediatamente que ellos no eran Humanos, por todo lo que parecían ser; o al menos, uno no lo era. El otro era un extraño híbrido de Humano y otro, y levemente más joven ---el hijo del primero, aunque sus edades relativas hacían esto curioso. Después de una breve evaluación, el Espíritu desechó al no humano. Había poco de interés allí ---complejidad, pero de una clase que no tenía efecto sobre el Espíritu. Una desagradablemente no complicada mente ---este sabía quien y qué era, y sus deseos eran francos. Demasiada concentración allí, demasiada obsesión. Mientras el Espíritu podía saborear leves pistas de interesantes sabores ---semillas de auto dudas, brillos de confusión, los comienzos de uniones emocionales ralentizadas por culpa y odio--- estos sabores eran rudimentarios como mejor. Tal vez si este volvía en unos pocos años, cuando sus conflictos hayan tenido tiempo de crecer y madurar... por ahora, sería una magra repetición.

Pero el otro... el Espíritu sintió su substancia temblar en respuesta, y si hubiera sido Humano, debió haber experimentado algo parecido a la emoción. El otro era más joven, pero tenía tales cargas en su joven alma, ¡tales demonios en los huecos de su mente! Ricas especies y dolor pasado y muchas clases de culpa saboreaban un prometedor banquete de conflicto interno. Este muchacho era un adolescente, y esa clase siempre había sido excelente sustento en el pasado por su misma naturaleza. Un adolescente, pero uno con problemas muy adultos. Había mucho aquí ---**mucho**--- de interés.

Tal vez... por primera vez en mucho tiempo... tal vez el tiempo de esperar y mirar había terminado. Y tal vez ahora...

...el tiempo de jugar comenzaría de nuevo...

* * *


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Está bien, aquí vamos. Háganme saber si les gusta. =)

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 2

Vegeta se obligó a levantarse erguido para cubrir el dolor en su abdomen y estudió a Trunks clínicamente sobre la mano enguantada que usó para limpiar la sangre de la esquina de su labio. El muchacho estaba agachado sobre una rodilla, su cabeza gacha y hombros cayendo mientras luchaba para entrar aire a su lastimado cuerpo; Vegeta hubiera curvado su labio ante la muestra de debilidad si su labio no hubiese sido partido antes. **Él** había aprendido hace mucho tiempo a no mostrar nunca la verdadera extensión de sus heridas durante una batalla si podía evitarlo; Trunks era demasiado abierto. Pero tendría que enseñarle al muchacho su locura otro día; por todo lo que parecía mejor, no se **sentía** mejor que el joven guerrero.

Estaba sorprendido, sin embargo, cuando Trunks puso una mano en el suelo y se puso de pie lentamente. Un momento después él se enderezó también, llevando sus hombros hacia atrás y levantando su cabeza, sacudiendo su pálido cabello fuera de sus ojos; su rostro estaba tan amoratado y cortado como el de pero había todavía una buena cantidad de lucha en los angostados ojos azules. Trunks lo miró fijamente por un momento, luego apretó sus puños y los levantó, agachándose. Listo para continuar.

Vegeta estaba impresionado. En los tres meses de subjetivo tiempo que había pasado desde que habían entrado a esta extraña dimensión, habían estado luchando contra el otro en cada momento despierto de cada día, y Trunks todavía no había pedido detenerse de sus ejercicios antes que Vegeta estuviera listo (sin contar las veces que ambos se habían derrotado mutuamente a lo absurdo). Estaba impresionado con el muchacho sobre todo ---a pesar de la última tonta tendencia de luchar con él justamente; todavía parecía tener la impresión que no deberían intentar realmente lastimarse mutuamente. Doblegaría al niño de ese hábito eventualmente. Por otra parte, Trunks era un excelente luchador, casi un igual para Vegeta en fuerza y velocidad y habilidad, y tenía una habilidad para técnicas innovadoras e improvisaciones de segundos que lo hacían sorprendentemente impredecible en combate. Parecía tener un talento natural genuino... pero entonces, con la sangre de la casa real Saiyajin en sus venas, eso era de esperarse. Vegeta casi sonrió antes de contenerse.

En cambio, miró al muchacho, y asintió. "Suficiente. Podemos continuar después que descansemos." Sin voltearse a ver si el muchacho lo seguía, despegó de nuevo hacia la casa.

Después de un momento, sintió el parpadeo del ki del muchacho mientras Trunks tomaba un curso paralelo. Desde la esquina de su ojo miró a su compañero, maravillándose de nuevo ante el parecido; en los ojos de su mente reemplazó el cabello de Trunks con el suyo propio y oscureció los ojos a negros, intercambiando la ropa de civil por un apropiado uniforme ---y podría haber estado mirando a un espejo. Cansadamente suspiró. Su propio padre había tenido el doble de su edad antes que engendrase a un hijo... ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando? Impensanda una imagen del flexible cuerpo de Bulma vino a su mente, y apretó sus dientes en irritación, desterrando la imagen. Sólo tenía a él mismo para culpar; si no hubiera sido tan débil ---y a la mujer, menos. Pero lentamente, inexorablemente, sus ojos se movieron hacia el joven volando debajo de él...

Se frunció el ceño, y desechó esa línea de pensamiento. Lo que estaba hecho no podía ser deshecho, por mucho que pueda arrepentirse del resultado. Habían cosas mucho más importantes para considerar, de cualquier manera.

Sonrió mientras consideró los últimos pocos meses. Su fuerza ya había incrementado notablemente; dentro de poco sería lo poderoso suficiente para derrotar a Kakarotto con facilidad. Un surgimiento de anticipación que era casi sexual en su intensidad se movió a través de él, y apretó sus dientes en una salvaje sonrisa. Tenía una deuda con Kakarotto de venganza que **ardía** por pagar; saborearía la mirada del rostro de su rival mientras la inevitable derrota venía...

Llegaron a la casa de nuevo, y desechó su viejo sueño mientras aterrizaba, Trunks justo detrás de él. Kakarotto tendría que esperar hasta que hubiera derrotado a Cell. Suspiró en molestia; siempre había **algo** interfiriendo con su destinada batalla. Pero tenía una nueva deuda que saldar con ese monstruo, y con los otros Jinzouningen, si sobrevivían.

Y Vegeta **siempre** pagaba sus deudas.

* * *

Nunca había cubierto los ritmos del mundo de su nacimiento, incluso a pesar que el mundo se había ido desde su infancia, así que por lo general se levantaba bien descansado después de solo unas pocas horas, mucho menos de lo que un Humano consideraría suficiente. Se sentó, tomando un momento para evaluar la recuperación de su cuerpo desde el día anterior ---habría un poco de dolor en su vientre, pero eso era de esperarse; incluso el metabolismo Saiyajin no podía curar todos los males inmediatamente--- y decidió que necesitaba comida mas que más sueño. Revisó su traje; como siempre, se había secado rápidamente después del lavado, y se vistió, dejando la armadura para después. Había un agujero en el traje al hombro, y frunció el ceño ante su imagen en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto. Había habido un tiempo una vez donde nunca hubiera ido buscando algo menos que perfecto; Nappa se hubiera enseñado a coser y reparar el traje él mismo si era necesario. Vegeta suspiró en molestia. Tal vez no debió haber matado a Nappa después de todo; era tan difícil encontrar buena ayuda.

La comida en esta extraña dimensión era apenas aceptable, pero tendría que aceptarse; devoró unas pocas libras y luego decidió tomar otra siesta para asentar su estómago. Pasarían unas horas todavía antes que Trunks se despertara ---el muchacho era medio Humano, y a pesar de lo mucho que irritaba a Vegeta, había aprendido a aceptar el hecho que su compañero joven necesitaba dormir más ---y aunque quería practicar esa patada en la que había estado trabajando, simplemente no era tan útil sin alguien contra quien practicarla.

Aún así, afortunadamente, miró a través de la puerta mientras pasaba por la habitación de Trunks ---y se detuvo, sobresaltado. El muchacho se estaba moviendo, y por un momento Vegeta pensó que había juzgado mal la necesidad de dormir del joven, pero después de una observación de momento bufó en disgusto. Los movimientos del muchacho no eran más que una paliza de una pesadilla. Pero justo mientras Vegeta se volteaba para seguir, el joven gritó en su sueño, su brazo levantándose y rompiendo la pared al lado de la cama. "Gohan-san---**¡no!**"

Vegeta frunció el ceño, mirando mientras el muchacho llamaba el nombre de su mentor unas pocas veces más y luego se tranquilizó finalmente, pareciendo caer en más profundo, si no más tranquilo, sueño. Ah, pero eso estaba bien ---había dicho que Gohan había sido su entrenador, en el futuro que él venía. No era extraño que Trunks fuera más débil que él mismo. Vegeta bufó de nuevo ante la noción ---¿el hijo de un soldado de clase baja, entrenando al hijo de un Príncipe? La idea parecía improbable... pero tal vez podía suceder. Vegeta-sei se había ido, su raza entera reducida a dos miembros (uno de los cuales era un imbécil) y surtidos medias razas, y él, Vegeta, Príncipe de los Saiyajin, habían sido agarrados para luchar para salvar un planeta que él debió haber conquistado o destruido hace mucho tiempo atrás (no importa que no le preocupara un demonio el planeta en cuestión)... cosas más extrañas habían sucedido.

Y parecía que el muchacho estaba recordando la muerte de su mentor ahora. Vegeta frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a la habitación a la figura que dormía en la cama; él había dicho que en su futuro, todos ellos ---Kakarotto, el Nameckseijin, incluso él mismo--- estaban muertos. La idea parecía ridícula; ¿él, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, asesinado por un par de latas que caminan? Pero luego se tensó, mientras el recuerdo de su confrontación con Junanagou y Juhachigou se disparó en su mente; ellos **habían** sido mucho más fuertes de lo que había esperado. La pequeña puta incluso le había roto su brazo...

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que había apretado sus puños, y que su aura de pelea había parpadeado a la vida alrededor de él sin pensarlo. Molesto por su desliz de control, se calmó rápidamente y angostó sus ojos al muchacho para ver si el desliz había sido notado. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, el muchacho todavía estaba dormido.

Suspirando, Vegeta se volteó y se fue a tomar una siesta.

* * *

Trunks parecía no sufrir mal alguno por efecto de su menos que tranquilo sueño de la noche anterior, más que estar inusualmente tranquilo cuando Vegeta se despertó una segunda vez y encontró al muchacho terminando una ligera comida en la sala principal de la casa. El silencio no era inusual ---a veces pasaban días sin intercambiar palabras--- pero había algo más al silencio hoy, Vegeta sintió. Siguió al muchacho a afuera y esperó pacientemente mientras Trunks pasaba por un breve calentamiento para asentar su comida; Vegeta de brazos cruzados se estiró un poco, y miró al muchacho desde la esquina de su ojo. Los movimientos de Trunks eran mecánicos; hizo su calentamiento de memoria, y sus ojos estaban distantes con pensamiento. Por un momento Vegeta consideró preguntarle al muchacho qué demonios estaba mal con él, pero se decidió contra ello. Por una cosa, realmente no le importaba, y por otra, siempre había encontrado que la mejor manera de lidiar con una mente inquieta era canalizar esos problemas en actividad física. Lo que sea que estuviera mal con el muchacho era nada que unas pocas buenas horas de entrenamiento no curasen.

Trunks completó su calentamiento, y comenzaron sin más demora, luchando desde el principio como Super Saiyajin. Justo como había esperado, el muchacho soltó cualquier cosa que lo había desanimado tan pronto como Vegeta lo golpeó de regreso dentro del aquí y ahora unas cuantas veces, y mucho antes que estuviera luchando en serio de nuevo. Vegeta se deleitó en la lucha como siempre lo hacía, saboreando el ataque y contra ataque, el sentimiento de completa expiación de su cuerpo y mente, la cruda energía que canalizó desde dentro de él mismo para fortalecer sus golpes e incrementar su velocidad. **Esto** era para lo que él había nacido y había sido engendrado--- él era un guerrero de una línea de los más grandes guerreros; la violencia era su sangre, furia su corazón, dolor su musa. Envió una salvaje patada a la cabeza de su oponente, y el muchacho la bloqueó con una patada propia; la ola de choque de ese contacto hizo eco a través del vacío paisaje. Alrededor sus piernas mueras, miró en el rostro de Trunks y vio una apretada pequeña sonrisa allí... sí, el muchacho entendió. Se separaron, y se juntaron de nuevo como si coreografiado; el movimiento de sus manos y pies mientras intercambiaban golpes y codazos y patadas muy como un baile a su manera. Un año en esta extraña profunda dimensión estaba resultando ser una de las más agradables experiencias de la vida de Vegeta, y sintió su corazón hincharse con el placer de la batalla. Luchar con Trunks era casi tan divertido como luchar con Kakarotto...

El puño de Trunks atravesó su defensa, y golpeó agonizantemente en su ya adolorido vientre. Vegeta se dobló en reflejo, y la rodilla del muchacho lo tomó de lleno en el rostro, enviándolo girando hacia atrás. **Kuso---** Vegeta se recuperó, y usó su impulso para girar hacia atrás, pateando al muchacho en el mentón por su presunción. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás y se detuvieron, cernidos a pocos metros de distancia.

Vegeta se maldijo en silencio. Si no hubiera estado tan atrapado en sus pensamientos, el muchacho nunca lo hubiera golpeado así; ahora estaría cuidándose su vientre de nuevo esta noche. "No está mal," dijo irritable.

Los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron solo levemente ---era la primera vez que Vegeta lo había elogiado. Pero sólo asintió, aceptando el cumplido solemnemente, y repentinamente Vegeta fue golpeado por el parecido a él del muchacho, en más que sólo lo físico. Y Vegeta casi sonrió de nuevo mientras otro, más vengativo pensamiento lo golpeó; Trunks era mucho más guerrero en corazón, al menos, que el extrañamente amable hijo de Kakarotto...

Se dispararon hacia el otro de nuevo, y desaparecieron de lugar en lugar mientras luchaban para ganar la ventaja sobre el otro. Vegeta saltó a un lado mientras el puño de Trunks silbó pasando su oreja, y se volteó en medio del aire para conducir ambos pies al pecho del muchacho. Trunks voló lejos y golpeó contra el suelo, y Vegeta lo siguió volando. El muchacho logró saltar lejos justo antes que los pies de Vegeta golpearan en el suelo donde él había estado, batiendo grandes rocas. Hasta sus rodillas en rotas rocas, Vegeta repentinamente se dio cuenta de su error; no pudo reaccionar lo rápido suficiente mientras Trunks aterrizaba a una corta distancia y rebotaba, bajando sus hombros para golpear su peso lleno en el cuerpo de Vegeta. Vegeta jadeó en dolor, y giró en medio vuelo para aterrizar sobre sus manos y rodillas. Trunks estaba viniendo tras él, e inmediatamente Vegeta vio que su oponente estaba abierto; se agachó y saltó a un lado al último segundo, volteándose de nuevo para golpear ambos puños en la espalda del muchacho, luego patearlo antes que su cuerpo pudiera llegar al piso. Trunks se disparó tal vez a cincuenta metros de distancia, y giró por un momento antes de detenerse.

Vegeta tomó un momento para ajustar su respiración, e hizo un gesto de dolor mientras sentía otra punzada de dolor; el advenedizo muchacho había roto una de sus costillas. Apretó sus dientes, y luego fue tras su oponente para pagarle por la herida.

Trunks había logrado ponerse de rodillas cuando Vegeta lo alcanzó, pero debió haber sentido peligro acercarse, porque se arrojó hacia atrás sin mirar y logró saltar en el aire mientras Vegeta se disparaba debajo. Vegeta se volteó y notó una mirada de completa furia en el rostro del muchacho ---entonces no había esperado ser atacado mientras estaba caído, ¿o sí? Bueno, Vegeta ya le había advertido sobre esa clase de estupidez ---antes que Trunks juntara sus manos. Vegeta se dio cuenta ambos que había subestimado a su oponente y que estaba acorralado, demasiado cerca del suelo para esquivar a tiempo, en el mismo instante; un segundo después el masivo disparo de ki del muchacho lo golpeó en un rango a quemarropa.

El dolor era increíble; gritó inconscientemente mientras el mundo parecía explotar alrededor de él, el rugido del disparo sonando en sus oídos y la luz quemando sus ojos. Por un momento quedó en gris, luego cuando volvió a sí mismo se dio cuenta que estaba yaciendo en el fondo de un cráter de buen tamaño en la extraña blanca tierra de la dimensión de la Habitación.

"Chikusho---" bufó para sí mismo, sentándose e ignorando el mareo que lo golpeó. Maldito mocoso; el muchacho lo había sorprendido completamente. No había sabido que el **yaro** media raza lo tenía en él. Furioso, se empujó para ponerse de pie y miró alrededor salvajemente, pero Trunks todavía estaba en la misma posición sobre él, sus pálidos ojos amplios como si él, también, hubiera estado sorprendido de su propio ataque. Vegeta apretó sus dientes en un bufido.

"¡Otousan!" el muchacho comenzó. "No quise... Estás bi---"

Si había algo que Vegeta odiaba, era la compasión. Todavía otro débil sentimiento Humano... Y si había **otra** cosa que odiaba, era ser llamado "padre" por este ridículamente amable **muchacho** que se veía Humano...

Con un rugido de rabia saltó en el aire, haciendo explotar el cráter y tomando a Trunks completamente abierto, golpeando su puño en el abdomen del muchacho, luego girando para ponerlo a él en el suelo. Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron amplios en shock y dolor, y golpeó en la tierra lo duro suficiente para dejar una estampa. Yacía allí, petrificado, mientras Vegeta cayó al suelo a su lado y apuntó un furioso dedo al rostro del muchacho.

"Kisama--- ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ¡No te detienes en el medio de una lucha y preguntas a un enemigo si está bien! ¡Baka!"

Trunks tembló y abrió sus ojos. Un ojo estaba medio cerrado, ya hinchándose; el otro estaba medio aturdido y nublado con confusión. "Tú no eres mi enemigo---"

"¡Cuando luchamos, lo soy! Nunca deberías haber estado sorprendido por mi ataque, y no deberías haberte detenido una vez que tuviste la ventaja --- ¡no eres ningún Saiyajin! Shimatta ---cuando no me pueda levantar de nuevo, **ahí** es cuando te detienes. Cuando me hayas hecho caer para siempre, **ahí** es cuando puedes relajarte. Cómo demonios puedes ser mi hijo ---¡tu espíritu es demasiado débil!"

Trunks lentamente se sentó, levantándose del cráter con forma de hombre en el cual yacía; rodó sobre sus rodillas y tosió, unas pocas gotas de sangre salpicando en la agrietada tierra blanca. Saltó inseguramente para ponerse de pie, y alzó la vista a su padre, todavía medio doblado; su rostro estaba apretado con suprimida ira, pero no dijo nada. Vegeta hubiera preferido un arrebato. Escupiendo a un lado en asco, él volteó su espalda al muchacho y comenzó de nuevo hacia la casa.

Detrás de él escuchó rocas moverse mientras Trunks se tambaleaba para seguir; para sí mismo Vegeta sonrió. Hoy había sido la mejor sesión que habían tenido hasta ahora; el muchacho finalmente cubrió lo suficiente de sus idiotas inhibiciones humanas para luchar como un verdadero guerrero, y aunque él después arruinó el momento, Vegeta recordó la mirada de pura ira en el rostro del muchacho en ese instante. Por un momento, el muchacho había tenido la mirada de un Saiyajin... y lo había hecho malditamente bien; Vegeta tendría que tomarlo con calma por un día o dos hasta que su costilla sanara. Si se mantenían luchando a este nivel, serían increíblemente poderosos para el final de su entrenamiento, más que un igual para los Jinzouningen. En todo, había sido una muy buena sesión.

No podía negar más que el muchacho era de hecho su hijo; la mirada en el rostro de Trunks en el momento de su ataque de ki había probado eso más allá una sombra de una duda. Por un momento solamente, se había visto absolutamente asesino, como un verdadero guerrero... tenía la sangre de la familia real de Vegeta-sei en sus venas, era seguro. Y tenía un increíble potencial... no importaba que fuera medio Humano. Vegeta estaba seguro que el defecto podría ser superado con el tiempo.

Suspiró, haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras su vientre dolía, y dejó a Trunks parado en la habitación de afuera mientras entraba en la cámara de baño; el muchacho esperaba por su turno. Desde la destrucción del planeta Vegeta, había llegado a darse cuenta que una cierta cantidad de responsabilidad para el futuro de su raza había caído sobre sus hombros. Él era rey ahora, técnicamente, aunque eso importaba poco en la práctica; aún así, como tal tenía un deber de preservar lo que podía de la herencia Saiyajin. El poder de Gohan y Trunks le habían probado que engendrar con Humanos no era una mala idea completamente; los dos medias razas eran mucho más fuertes que la mayoría de los Saiyajin pura sangre. Entonces tal vez podía encontrar una nueva dinastía aquí, entre los hijos de él y Kakarotto... no tenía que matar a Kakarotto, sólo derrotarlo, y luego obligarlo a jurar lealtad. Por supuesto, tendría que tomar control del entrenamiento de Gohan y cualquier otro media raza que pareciera ---Kakarotto era un excelente luchador, pero estaba demasiado embrollado en enseñar a cualquiera en como ser un Saiyajin apropiado... y Gohan sería un desafío. ¿Cómo lidiar con un niño medio Saiyajin que no le gustaba pelear? Era un interesante problema. Y luego estaba el problema de engendrar: para asegurarse que las líneas sanguíneas de los Saiyajin continúen, él y Kakarotto tendrían que tener tantos hijos como sea posible... suspiró en molestia. Bulma de nuevo. Maldición, extrañaba las instalaciones **in vitro** de Vegeta-sei ---ellas no hablaban en respuesta. La tecnología de la tierra no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada para duplicarlas... No es que le molestara aparear con la mujer, por supuesto--- eso era lo agradable suficiente. Pero por la salud de la diversidad genética, tal vez debería buscar otra mujer Humana para cargar sus herederos. Si fuera así, tendría que estar seguro de encontrar una mujer con un color de cabello apropiado. Uno difícilmente creería que Trunks tuviera algo de sangre Saiyajin en lo absoluto, con esa cosa pálida en su cabeza y esos ojos extrañamente coloreados...

Sacudió su cabeza; se estaba empantanando con trivialidades. Lo que importaba era que comenzaría su nuevo plan aquí, con Trunks. **Él** guiaría la re educación del muchacho, **él** le daría forma al muchacho en algo más que sólo un buen guerrero ---él haría al media raza un apropiado guerrero Saiyajin, y uno digno de larga e ilustre estirpe que lo había engendrado. Si podía lograr esto, sabría que el plan era uno sonoro; y después de esto Trunks volvería a su futuro, sería capaz de dar forma al bebé que Bulma lo había hecho desde cero con facilidad. Sería duro en este por un tiempo, hasta que Vegeta obligara al joven a esconder su tonta debilidad humana, pero Vegeta estaba seguro de su habilidad de guiar a Trunks a través de la transición.

El muchacho ---su hijo, enmendó--- saldría más fuerte de eso.

* * *


	3. Parte 3

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Ohayo de nuevo, todos ---aquí está mi próxima contribución a los fanfics colectivos de DB/Z. =) Sólo para hacerles saber, mis otras contribuciones ---"El Último Guerrero", este fic en su totalidad, y unos pocos otros--- están ahora archivados en mi (relativamente) nueva página. Incluyendo unos pocos fics cortos, algunos lemons ^o^ y... (tambores) "Círculo Completo", ¡la secuela de "El Último Guerrero"! Por supuesto, los estaré posteando aquí, eventualmente... pero si no pueden esperar, revisen "Mirai's World" en ./~njemison/

Entonces ahora... sigamos con el resto de HDEYT. =) Y de nuevo, ¡**por favor** díganme que piensan!

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 3

Trunks corrió su crecido cabello fuera de sus ojos y estudió al Príncipe de los Saiyajin mientras comía, preguntándose de nuevo si había heredado algo más allá de su apariencia de este hombre. Esperando de nuevo no haberlo hecho.

Vegeta estaba comiendo en la manera típica Saiyajin, engullendo fantásticas cantidades como si estuviera muriendo de hambre, aunque había acabado de comer esa mañana. Era algo bueno, decidió, que la comida en la Habitación se re aprovisionara interminablemente a sí misma--- nunca podrían haber traído suficiente comida para durarles un mes, mucho menos un año, con el apetito de Vegeta. No es que él mismo no comía mucho; cuando Trunks realmente estaba hambriento podía igualar a su padre en glotonería. Pero Trunks seguía la costumbre humana de comer más de una comida al día, generalmente tomando un desayuno liviano antes de comenzar su entrenamiento; había aprendido a hacer esto para evitar la intensa debilitación que podía golpearlo si pasaba demasiado tiempo sin comer. Vegeta generalmente comía sólo una vez en un día dado, y ponía lo suficiente en una sesión para durar una semana humana.

Trunks suspiró y alejó la mirada, cruzando sus brazos mientras se inclinaba contra un pilar, girando su mirada más allá de la casa hacia la blanca extensión sin características dimensión de la Habitación. Había llegado a encontrar la vista calmante sobre los últimos seis meses desde que había entrado aquí, una vista pacífica que alejaba su mente de la interminable lucha y tensión de vivir con su padre. No le molestaba la lucha ---era lo único que hacía el tedio de este simple lugar soportable, y generalmente disfrutaba el ejercicio--- pero Vegeta era otro asunto. Era simplemente agotador estar alrededor del hombre; el Príncipe parecía estar perpetuamente en un mal humor, y sus humores generalmente infectaban a Trunks. Incluso después de seis meses, Trunks no sentía ninguna sensatez de camaradería con su padre, ninguna cercanía en lo absoluto. Y, sintió, a Vegeta le gustaba de esa manera.

Escuchó mientras Vegeta aparentemente terminaba de comer y ahora se disponía a beber unos pocos galones de agua. **Es como que hay una pared alrededor de él...** pensó para sí mismo. **Una pared que solo baja cuando está luchando, e incluso entonces sólo un poco. ¿Es la batalla tan importante para él? ¿Es el orgullo la única emoción que puede sentir?** No sabía, y estaba cansándose de especular. Todo lo que sabía era que Vegeta tan personal como un ladrillo, conduciendo a Trunks despiadadamente cuando entrenaban, ignorándolo de otra manera. Y Trunks estaba desarrollando la misma manera y actitud hacia Vegeta.

Supuso que debería haberlo esperado; seis meses en la presencia de un hombre que bufaba más de lo que hablaba estaba comenzando a influirlo en su propia manera. Había encontrado su temperamento volverse más y más corto en las últimas semanas, y estaba comenzando a captar señales de susceptibilidad en él mismo. La semana anterior, después que Vegeta hubiera arrojado otro de sus insultos registrados ---en este caso era "Es bueno que sólo heredaste la apariencia de tu madre y no su boca," o algo similar, uno suave para los estándares de Vegeta--- Trunks se había encontrado a dos segundos de distancia de dispararle al hombre, incluso a pesar que estaban en la casa, descansando después de un largo día de luchar. Nunca había sido tan rápido de enojar en su vida, y nunca había sentido tal inmediata urgencia de liberar ese enojo en violencia. Había estado manteniendo una mirada cerca a sí mismo desde entonces, determinado a no dejar que las maneras de su padre se le pegasen. No ayudaba que Vegeta hubiera notado su enojo; la sonrisa del hombre más grande casi lo había enfurecido de nuevo.

Detrás de él escuchó el roce de la silla contra el suelo mientras el Príncipe se alejaba de la mesa, y Trunks no prestaba atención alguna, esperando que Vegeta se fuera para poder relajarse un poco. Pero había silencio, y cuando Trunks se sintió siendo observado, se volteó en sorpresa para encontrarse con la especulativa mirada de su padre. Levantó sus cejas en silenciosa duda, y Vegeta lo estudió por un momento con sus inescrutables ojos negros.

Finalmente, Vegeta habló, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla y levantando un pie sobre la mesa. "¿Cuántas personas has matado?"

Trunks frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cuántos asesinatos, baka? Además de Freezer y Cold y sus hombres, quiero decir."

Trunks se sintió tensionarse. No podía ver a donde estaba yendo esta conversación. "Ninguno."

El natural ceño fruncido de Vegeta se profundizó. "¿Ninguno? ¿Nunca mataste siquiera un par de humanos antes de esa lucha?"

"No, por supuesto que no."

Vegeta se inclinó más hacia atrás, una contemplativa mirada en su rostro. "Sólo un puñado de asesinatos a tu edad... si fueras Saiyajin, serías una deshonra. Y sin embargo no dudaste en matar a Freezer. O Cold, incluso cuando rogó por su vida."

Trunks alejó la mirada. "Hago lo que hay que hacer."

Vegeta asintió. "Bueno. Hay esperanza para ti, entonces. Tenía miedo que hubieras desarrollado la tonta compasión de Kakarotto."

Vegeta se puso de pie entonces, y se alejó, como siempre ignorando los tazones vacíos ---tenían que ser retornados a los estantes para que se rellenen mágicamente. Trunks miró fijamente mientras el Príncipe se dirigía a la parte de atrás de la casa, y se detuvo para mirarlo de nuevo sobre su hombro por un segundo. "Descansa algo," le dijo Vegeta. "Quiero que ambos trabajemos duro mañana." Y sonrió antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

Trunks miró fijamente, no seguro de **cómo** debería sentirse después de esa extraña conversación. ¿Sobre qué demonios había sido todo eso? No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Freezer y Cold, incluso a pesar que sabía muy bien que lo matarían en un instante si hubieran podido; no le había gustado matarlos, pero había sido necesario. La obvia aprobación de Vegeta, sin embargo, lo hizo pausar en pensamiento. ¿Tenía razón su padre? ¿Le **faltaba** compasión? Para estar segundo, no pensaba que alguna vez hubiera tenido la crueldad de Vegeta... ¿o la tenía?

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a pensar en el día que había luchando contra Freezer y King Cold. "Luchar" era una impropiedad ---el resultado de la batalla había sido decidido desde el mismo comienzo. Freezer era poderoso, lo poderoso suficiente para haber asesinado a Vegeta una vez y destruido toda la raza Saiyajin, y Cold era incluso más poderoso... pero Trunks era un Super Saiyajin, y había estado mejorándose a través de sus contiendas con sus futuros Jinzouningen desde que era un niño. **Ellos** eran lo poderosos suficiente para comer a Freezer de desayuno, y él era casi igual de fuerte; ni Freezer ni Cold habían tenido una oportunidad siquiera. Era verdad que no había dudado en matar a alguno de ellos... ¿pero eso indicaba una carencia de compasión? Y si era así, ¿que otros déficits podría haber, enterrados dentro de él donde todavía no los haya descubierto?

Mecánicamente se movió para limpiar, poniendo los contenedores que Vegeta había vaciado de nuevo en los estantes, su mente dando vueltas con confusión. No había sentido nada cuando había matado a Cold y Freezer. Ningún regodeo... pero ningún arrepentimiento, tampoco. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Y qué había querido decir Vegeta ---que había esperanza para él?

Casi tiró el contenedor mientras la realización golpeaba. ¿Podía ser? ¿Había visto Vegeta en él las semillas de un guerrero tan feroz y despiadado ---tan asesino--- como sí mismo?

Sus manos temblaban mientras ponía el último contenedor en su lugar, e iba a su habitación, deteniéndose para mirarse fijamente en el espejo. Era un joven rostro que lo miraba fijamente en respuesta... pero los ojos en ese rostro eran más grandes de lo que deberían haber sido. Por un momento tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar cuantos años tenía ---el tiempo en la Habitación tendía a nublar todo. Dieciocho. Había tenido un cumpleaños en algún punto, y no se había dado cuenta. Su cabello estaba largo pasado que para un corte, pero afortunadamente parecía que no tendría que preocuparse por vello facial todavía, o tal vez nunca ---Vegeta no mostraba señal de él, y entonces tal vez él tampoco lo haría. Estaba perdiendo un año de su vida aquí adentro...

Frunció el ceño, y se recordó que estaba aquí por un propósito; con la mejora que había hecho hasta ahora, estaba listo para igualar a los Jinzouningen de su futuro, y pronto igualaría a Cell. Sería capaz de vengar a Gohan tan pronto como volviese. Al final, haría pagar a esos bastardos por todo lo que habían hecho...

Fue en ese momento que captó su expresión en el espejo, y su ira fue reemplazada inmediatamente por el frío de una varilla de hielo insertándose en su espina. Había pensado antes que apenas se parecía a Vegeta, pero había estado equivocado; el rostro que le fruncía el ceño desde el espejo **era** el de Vegeta, desde la cruel sonrisa que había tocado su boca ante el pensamiento de venganza justo debajo de la permanente arruga entre sus cejas cuando fruncía el ceño. Si Vegeta tuviera pálido cabello de tipo humano y ojos azules... La impresión pasó tan pronto como su expresión cambió a una de asombro, pero eso no cambió el hecho que por un momento, podría haber sido el gemelo de su padre.

Conmocionado, se volteó del espejo, sus puños apretándose. Si había tenido alguna duda antes, la vista de su propio rostro lo había golpeado como un augurio ---no podía negarlo más. Había mucho más de los Saiyajin en él de lo que quería creer. Y su padre tenía razón... tenía el potencial para convertirse en tan asesino como era su Vegeta.

Se sentó en la cama, enfermo. Pensó que no había sentido nada cuando había cortado a Freezer en una docena de piezas... pero eso no era completamente verdad, ¿o sí? Incluso antes que Freezer, cuando había matado a los mercenarios, había sentido algo. Recordó uno de los mercenarios en particular, que se había reído de Trunks cuando lo había evaluado a través de su Scouter y lo había llamado mocoso antes de dispararle... Trunks recordó cómo se había sentido ver el miedo del soldado cuando el "niño" al que había disparado repentinamente mostró mucho más poder del que debía haber mostrado. Cómo se había sentido golpear su codo en el mentón del soldad, sintiendo el crujir del hueso ---tal vez una mandíbula, más probablemente su cuello. Había sentido algo, está bien, cuando el cuerpo del soldado había volado lejos para chocar contra un mamparo, cayendo rotamente al suelo. Se había sentido... **bien**.

**No. No puedo creer eso. No soy así... no algún bastardo enfermo sádico, que toma placer en matar. No puede ser...**

Y sin embargo, lo había hecho. Y sin embargo... había incluso sentido un cierto orgullo en su arte, mientras aniquilaba al resto de los mercenarios, luego a Freezer. Y sin embargo... él **era** el hijo de Vegeta...

Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando, y que sus puños estaban apretados sobre sus muslos. Era verdad. Tenía que enfrentarlo. Tanto como odiaba la idea, tanto como le perturbaba en un profundo y fundamental nivel, era verdad. Había estado engañándose todo el tiempo, diciéndose que sólo había hecho lo que era necesario... y en realidad, había disfrutado cada momento de eso. No había necesitado ni siquiera enfrentar a Freezer y su equipo; podía hacerlos volar a todos en el momento que había llegado, y ni siquiera molestarse en hablarles primero... Podría haber sido deshonroso, ¿pero qué diferencia hacía? ¿Dónde estaba el honor en asesinar un enemigo que no era un igual para ti?

Se sentó allí por un momento, su mente girando, y finalmente se arrojó hacia atrás en la cama, mirando fijamente al cielo. Parecía, decidió en desoladora resignación, que estaba haciendo más que conocer a su padre en esta extraña dimensión. Estaba descubriendo al Vegeta en él mismo. ¿Y cómo iba a enfrentar esa parte de sí mismo... cuando cada día odiaba a Vegeta un poco más?

Su mente se nublada, su corazón inquieto, Trunks yacía mirando fijamente al techo por un largo tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo acomodó el problema por él quedándose dormido.

* * *

El Espíritu había intensificado su mirar durante el tiempo que las criaturas habían vivido en esta dimensión, y mientras sus presencias continuaran alterando su sustancia, comenzaba a ajustarse a sí mismo a sus mentes alienígenas y emociones. Tales mentes ricas, las de ellos... incluso esa del mayor del par. Ambos estaban dormidos ahora, y el mayor estaba soñando sus usuales sueños de sangre y muerte. El Espíritu se acercó, y se insertó a sí mismo en sus sueños por un tiempo, pero como siempre había poco aquí para alimentarse. Desinteresado, se retiró, y volvió su atención al que le había fascinado desde el comienzo.

Si el Espíritu podía sentir, podría haber experimentado algo parecido a júbilo mientras tocaba la mente del muchacho. Ya su agitación había proveído al Espíritu con suficiente sustento para durar por siglos... y quedaba mucho más, parecía. Suficiente, el Espíritu supo ahora, alimentar un adorable Juego... Se metió en su mente mientras dormía, y disfrutó lo que encontró allí. Entonces ese era el miedo del muchacho... bueno, eso haría un juguete perfecto. No era lo fuerte suficiente, por supuesto; el Espíritu tendría que trabajar en él, persuadir el conflicto del muchacho a más grandes alturas que normalmente hubiera logrado. El joven guerrero probablemente resolvería el conflicto por sí solo, con el tiempo, si permitía lidiar con él en la manera normal ---a pesar de su agitación, era una perturbantemente fuertemente--- pero el Espíritu no podía permitir eso, si era para tener un Juego adecuado. Tendría que empezar esta noche.

Cuidadosamente, el Espíritu comenzó a insinuar su propia sustancia en la mente del muchacho, estampándose cuidadosamente para igualar sus pensamientos, para que su presencia fuera indetectable. Tendría que usar toda su habilidad con el muchacho; él era mucho más sensible que la mayoría de las mentes con la que había Jugando antes. Entonces ---tendría que ser cuidadoso solamente de persuadir fuera existentes aspectos de su mente, acentuando lo que ya estaba allí, animando lo que el muchacho normalmente suprimía. Todavía había un peligro de que el padre del muchacho detectara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el Espíritu estaba seguro que para el momento que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de la verdad, sería demasiado tarde. El Juego ya había empezado, y los Jugadores ni siquiera lo sabían. El Espíritu no podía sentir emoción todavía, pero podía sentir ahora placer, y estaba muy complacido.

Este Juego tenía gran potencial.

* * *

Las palabrotas de Vegeta despertaron a Trunks la mañana siguiente. "¡Bakana! ¿Vas a dormir todo el día? ¡Levántate!"

Se sobresaltó despertándose, desorientado por un momento mientras se sentaba, parpadeando mareadamente; Vegeta estaba de pie junto a él con brazos cruzados, frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre. Trunks frunció el entrecejo, y parpadeó hacia él.

"Otousan... Qué---"

"Has estado dormido por más tiempo de lo que incluso desperdicias el tiempo generalmente. Estamos aquí para entrenar, ¿o te has olvidado? Te dije que descansaras anoche ---si no lo hiciste, ese es tu maldito problema. Pero tu haraganería no va a interferir con **mi** entrenamiento. Kisama ---¡te levantaré y te usaré como blanco para practicar si tengo que hacerlo!"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza para aclararla y se obligó a saltar fuera de la cama, mirando a uno de las docenas de relojes en las paredes de la casa para calcular el tiempo. Casi se sobresaltó ---había dormido más de doce horas, mucho más de lo que generalmente dormía. Y todavía se sentía cansado, su mente medio contrariada, como si hubiera recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza últimamente. Pero no se había estado sintiendo mal cuando había ido a dormir...

Vegeta estaba todavía mirándolo mientras hacía su propio camino hacia el lavabo y salpicaba agua sobre su rostro; alzó la vista a su padre en el espejo y frunció el ceño en irritación. "Estoy despierto. Te busco afuera en un momento."

Vegeta lo estudió enojado por un momento más largo, luego se volteó para dejarlo solo. Trunks terminó su ritual matutino y frotó su rostro, tratando de despertarse de lleno; nunca había sido así de lento para despertarse en la mañana. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo la noche anterior? Recordó que había estado enojado, inquieto mientras se quedaba dormido, pero eso solo no debería haberlo afectado así de mucho...

Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo de nuevo, y por un momento parecía como si un extraño lo mirase fijamente; parpadeó en sorpresa, y el momento pasó. Realmente necesitaba despertarse. Tambaleándose fuera de la habitación principal, notó que Vegeta se había ido afuera, y estaba pre calentando; tomó una taza de café pero se decidió en contra de tomar desayuno. No tenía hambre de todas maneras. El café pareció despertarlo, y fue afuera finalmente, esperando que un buen calentamiento sacudiera el último sopor de su sistema. Vegeta lo miraba impacientemente, golpeando un pie en el suelo, hasta que se enderezó y lo enfrentó.

"¿Terminaste con tu descanso de princesa?" preguntó el Príncipe fríamente.

Trunks apretó su mandíbula. No estaba por dejarle a Vegeta pasar sus cosas hoy. "Lo siento por haberme quedado dormido, Otousan. Estoy listo para empezar ahora."

Por supuesto que Vegeta comenzó inmediatamente, atacando casi tan pronto como Trunks dejó de hablar. Parecía que el descanso extra le había hecho algo de bien, sin embargo; lidió con el sorpresivo ataque, y no tuvo problema en luchar por el resto de la sesión. Incluso tenía la energía extra para empujar a su padre un poco, y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente cuando la batalla escaló. Trunks dio la bienvenida al apuro de adrenalina mientras él y Vegeta cerraban sus brazos, golpeándose con ganchos de rodillas; si esta sensación era uno de los beneficios de la sangre Saiyajin, tal vez no le mostraba tanto después de todo...

Vegeta lo sorprendió entonces, girando un poco en su agarre y dándole un gacho en el mentón de Trunks; sobresaltado, Trunks inconscientemente aflojó su agarre y Vegeta se liberó, girando para entregar una devastadora patada a la cabeza de Trunks. Él voló hacia un lado, luchando para aclarar sus sentidos, y sintió algo golpear en su espalda, conduciéndolo hacia abajo para encontrarse con el suelo de manera agonizante.

**Kuso---** Trunks se puso de rodillas rápidamente, y sintió el ki de su padre descendiendo rápidamente hacia él ---giró a tiempo para atrapar el puño que descendía de Vegeta en una mano y tomar el brazo detrás de él, lanzando a Vegeta con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo. El Príncipe gruñó ante el impacto, rebotando y luchando para ponerse de pie, y Trunks se movió inmediatamente para atacar, girando para patear a su padre a un lado. Los ojos de Vegeta estaban amplios en shock mientras volaba, pero logró enderezarse en el medio del aire y aterrizar de pie. En una furia, envió un disparo al pecho de Trunks, pero Trunks desapareció, deteniéndose de repente al lado de Vegeta para enviar un rápido iluminado golpe a la mandíbula de Vegeta. Vegeta se arremetió hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe, pero luego aterrizó en una mano, usando el suelo como aplacamiento para una radical patada que arrojó a Trunks al suelo a diez metros de distancia.

Se puso de pie para encontrar al Príncipe de pie también, riendo. "¡Parece que tu descanso te hizo algo de bien! Estás luchando apropiadamente hoy."

Trunks silbó. "¡Siempre lucho apropiadamente!"

Vegeta se encogió de hombros. "No, generalmente eres demasiado amable para luchar apropiadamente. Ahora cállate y luchemos."

Trunks apretó sus dientes; la actitud de Vegeta, como siempre, chirriando en sus nervios. Bien, entonces ---quería una lucha, Trunks le daría una.

Arrojándose hacia Vegeta, Trunks esperó hasta que estuvo a pocos metros del Príncipe antes de desaparecer, moviéndose detrás de Vegeta para golpear sus apretadas manos en la espalda del otro. Vegeta gruñó, se volteó para encontrarse con él, y danzaron a lo largo de varias pulgadas sobre el suelo, intercambiando golpes veloces. Trunks gruñó mientras conducía su puño a través de donde debería haber estado la cabeza de Vegeta, y falló ---un momento después, un pie se condujo en su espalda justo arriba de sus riñones. El dolor era increíble, y lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Jadeó, y giró, mientras una furia más allá de algo de lo que alguna vez hubiera conocido erosiono dentro de él."**¡Chikushoooo---!**"

Vegeta ya estaba girando en un golpe demoledor. Reaccionando sin pensar, Trunks esquivó el golpe y tomó el descendente brazo de Vegeta, girando con él para ser capaz de girar el brazo del Príncipe detrás de su espalda. Luego condujo una patada en la desprotegida espalda de Vegeta, justo arriba de los riñones. **Allí, ves como se siente el pago en devolución, bastardo---** pensó salvajemente.

Vegeta gritó en dolor, y Trunks rió y levantó una mano, la palma apuntada al Príncipe, y convocó su ki por un gran Big Bang Attack. A un rango a quemarropa como este, haría un muy buen trabajo en hacer volar la maldita cabeza de Vegeta---

**¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!**

Trunks se congeló, bajando su mano, y mió fijamente a Vegeta, sintiendo como si se hubiera despertado de una fantasía. El Príncipe estaba en el suelo, poniéndose lentamente de pie; por la manera en la que se estaba moviendo, Trunks se dio cuenta que había hecho algún daño real a su padre esta vez. Vegeta se enderezó, y su expresión estaba completamente en blanco, ilegible. Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente uno al otro.

**Lo hubiera matado,** Trunks pensó en shock. **Estuve así de cerca de hacerlo---**

Y Vegeta lo sabía. Podía ver el conocimiento en los ojos de su padre, que lo estudiaba fríamente; sus propios ojos, un espejo en negro. Y repentinamente se sintió enfermo, recordando su realización de la noche anterior.

Pero los labios de Vegeta repentinamente se torcieron en una pequeña, engreída sonrisa, como si hubiera ganado alguna victoria por la que sólo él hubiera estado luchando. Y entonces, suntuosamente, le asintió a Trunks. Aprobando. Luego caminó pasando a su hijo, de nuevo hacia la casa, la sesión del día terminada por una tácita señal.

Trunks miró fijamente tras él, y luego abajo hacia la mano que casi había cometido parricidio. Su mano estaba temblando como si estuviera plagada. Igualaba el sentimiento dentro de él.

Y distantemente, terriblemente, se preguntó qué estaba sucediéndole.

* * *


	4. Parte 4

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! Ohayo de nuevo. Si todavía están leyendo, por ahora probablemente se están preguntando qué está sucediendo. ¿Qué es esta extraña entidad que parece estar asechando a Trunks y a Vegeta, y cuales son sus planes para los dos guerreros? ¿Por qué Trunks parece estar comportándose tan... **Vegeta-mente**? ¿Cómo Vegeta e hijo van a superar su mutuo desagrado por el otro... o **van** a hacerlo? Bueno, la respuesta es...

**risita, risita**

¿Qué, pensaron que les iba a decir? Vamos ---**Buu** es más inteligente que eso. ^_- Ustedes sólo tienen que seguir leyendo.

Así que disfruten, y lean con el conocimiento que todas sus preguntas serán respondidas pronto. ) Y si les gusta o no esas respuestas, háganme saber lo que piensan. )

Nora

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 4

El Espíritu estudió su tablero de juego, y notó que las piezas estaban casi en su lugar. Ahora que había desarrollado suficiente para estar complacido con sí mismo, había descubierto que habían muchos placeres que podían tenerse por la manipulación del juego; había aprendido paciencia también, y había sido cuidadoso planeando su estrategia para cosechar la más grande satisfacción de su victoria. Aunque era ahora capaz de dudar, no sintió ninguna; la conclusión de este juego era de prever. Las cosas habían progresado demasiado lejos; masivas fuerzas ya estaban en movimiento, precipitando un resultado que era ahora inevitable. El Espíritu brevemente manifestó labios, para poder sonreír. Ya esto era el mejor juego que había tenido en siglos.

Ociosamente, volvió hacia la casa y sus ocupantes, ambos dormidos de nuevo; aunque el Espíritu ahora era lo fuerte suficiente para observarlos e incluso manipularlos cuando estaban despiertos, retenía suficiente cautela para preferir limitar sus apariciones a veces cuando sus defensas psíquicas eran más débiles. Como ahora. Se movió en la casa, ignorando los muebles y otras cosas; esos podrían ser interesantes después, pero por ahora su forma incorpórea no podía tocar nada más sustancial que pensamientos. Había un residuo adherido a las recientemente lavadas ropas colgando en el pasillo, un leve olorcillo de violencia y tensión de sus prácticas de entrenamiento, pero donde una vez el Espíritu pudo haber sido llevado a tales energías saturadas de conflictos, las ignoraba ahora. Había mucha mejor justicia disponible aquí.

Pasó el cuarto del guerrero más grande ---Vegeta, su mente lo etiquetó ahora--- y se detuvo, sintiendo algo de interés por primera vez en la cámara. Sorprendido, entró para observarlo. Él era un extraño, notó por centésima vez. Tan muy prometedor, con capas sobre capas de poderosas, oscuras emociones... y sin embargo el Espíritu ganó nada sino frustración de él. Todas las complejidades de este guerrero estaban enterradas tan profundamente que él ni siquiera estaba consciente de ellas; incluso el Espíritu no podía llegar a ellas. Estaba de manera irritante concentrado; sólo unas pocas cosas importaban para este guerrero en absoluto, y pocas de ellas eran útiles para el Espíritu.

Había desarrollado una irritación hacia el Príncipe, incluso a pesar que estaba complacido con su trabajo; por los últimos meses, Vegeta había estado pagando una sutil pero deliberada campaña por lo que percibía como la defectuosa mentalidad Humana de su hijo, determinado a darle forma de nuevo al joven en su propia imagen. El Espíritu pudo no haber manipulado circunstancias mejores si lo hubiera intentado. El joven no era como su padre; él fue rápido en rechazar las maneras Saiyajin en que Vegeta lo estaba direccionando cuidadosamente. El Espíritu había estado intentado conducir al joven en la misma dirección como el plan de Vegeta, aunque por un propósito diferente. Vegeta había estado particularmente complacido con él últimamente, por segunda vez en el último mes Trunks había parecido en el arcén de una ira verdaderamente a nivel Saiyajin, y solamente en el último segundo el muchacho se detuvo de perder el control. El Príncipe parecía obsesionado con la idea de forzar a su hijo medio Humano en desechar sus inhibiciones; el muchacho era lo suficientemente poderoso ya, pero quería ver lo que su hijo **realmente** podía hacer, con ira trayendo todo su poder. Poco sabía Vegeta que todo su progreso con Trunks no podía ser acreditado totalmente a sus esfuerzos.

A pesar de la inestimable (si inconsciente) ayuda de Vegeta, al Espíritu no le gustaba el guerrero más grande. No podía leerlo tan fácilmente como deseaba, y a veces no podía en lo absoluto. Y sin embardo, ahora, parecía que **algo** había afectado su característica concentración. El Espíritu se acercó, y trató de meterse en sus sueños ---y volvió a alejarse, enojado, mientras encontraba una barrera. ¿Qué era esto? Nadie había sido nunca capaz de escudarse de sus sondas antes... Rehusándose a frustrarse, el Espíritu intentó de nuevo, y esta vez tuvo algo de éxito. Cuidadosamente ---para la estructura de esta mente era tal que cualquier paso en falso podría desencadenar una inmediata respuesta defensiva--- el Espíritu entró, y observó lo que pudo.

* * *

El niño estaba de pie ante las ornamentadas puertas de mármol que dirigían al salón del trono, notando desde la esquina de su ojo la manera en que los cortesanos susurraban mientras él esperaba. Alejó la mirada, y curvó su labio en una privada mueca desdeñosa. ¡Cortesanos! La mayoría de ellos eran viejos y pasados de su flor de vida, ya no eran capaces de servir como apropiados luchadores ---soldados inútiles, todos ellos, esperando que la muerte viniera y los encontrara. Estaría feliz de obligarlos... otro día. Hoy, su cuidador lo había impresionado, era demasiado importante para tales trivialidades. Hoy era su Día de Confirmación, donde sería juzgado por su progenitor y también oficialmente declarado el heredero del Imperio Saiyajin... o "desechado" como falla. Si era heredero, tendría todo los derechos llenos y privilegios debido al Saiyajin no Oji, incluyendo el derecho a su nombre. Si era juzgado como una falla... bueno, el Rey Vegeta todavía estaba en la flor de su vida. Había mucho tiempo para que él engendrara otro heredero. Y su actual hijo descubriría los misterios de la otra vida un poco antes.

El niño que se llamaba a sí mismo Vegeta tenía cinco años de edad. Era su primera vez reuniéndose con su padre.

Las puertas se abrieron, y uno de los guardias lo miró desdeñosamente, evaluándolo con una mirada. Él sabía como se veía: más pequeño que un niño promedio, todavía para perder toda su grasa de bebé, la única obvia señal de su origen era la salvaje flama de cabello en su cabeza. El guardia curvó su labio en divertido disgusto; claramente no estaba impresionado. Vegeta lo ignoró, y caminó hacia adelante en el salón a través de las magníficas arqueadas puertas. Lidiaría con el guardia después. Si estaba todavía vivo.

Era su primera vez en este lugar, y si no hubiera sido un día tan importante, podría haberse detenido para mirar alrededor. Era esencialmente un largo, arqueado salón, más largo por la altura de su techo y la profundidad de las sombras en las esquinas del salón. Masivas columnatas de mármol negro, girando en espiral en un patrón que atrapaba la luz de las muchas arqueadas ventanas, incrementaban la grandiosidad del salón; los Saiyajin nunca habían sido muy estéticos, pero este era el salón de sus más grandes guerreros ---tenía que ser impresionante. Artesanos habían sido traídos de mundos sujetos a través de la galaxia para construir esta cámara, o así le habían dicho. Sí echó un breve vistazo, tomando en sus alrededores mientras caminaba por el centro del salón, más para evaluar sus dimensiones que algo más. Podía importarle menos sobre consideraciones estéticas... había demasiado espacio aquí, sin embargo, debería necesitarlo. Espacio para luchar. Le gustaba eso.

Habían cortesanos presentes aquí dentro, también, aunque ellos eran decididamente de un rango más alto que esos afuera. Notó que muchos de ellos eran guerreros de primera clase, mirándolo con impasibles, evaluadoras miradas. Ningún adulto debilitado aquí. Los ignoró también, aunque una parte de su mente catalogó sus presencias y posiciones para futura referencia. Y luego no tuvo más tiempo para tales consideraciones, por lo que estaba acercándose al trono mismo... y su padre. Se detuvo ante el primer escalón que conducía al trono, y alzó la vista.

El hombre que lo miraba no era por lejos el guerrero más grande en la cámara ---era más pequeño que la mayoría, de hecho. Pero Vegeta inmediatamente notó la **presencia** del hombre; usaba alrededor de él una capa un aura de orden, de poder. Aristocráticos labios enmarcados por un ordenado bigote y barba estirada en una lenta, cruel sonrisa; arriba de ellos, angostos ojos negros evaluándolo con nada sino diversión.

El Saiyajin no Ou se levantó de su trono, su larga capa blanca cayendo para ondear sobre sus pies. Los cortesanos y guardias bajaron sus cabezas mientras él caminaba por los escalones con una lenta, siniestra gracia; se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y estudió a su hijo. "Bueno," dijo suavemente. Su voz era profunda y grave, retumbando a través del vasto salón. "Entonces ya es ese momento, ¿eh?" Miró alrededor, y sus ojos fijos en uno de los pocos guerreros que no se había reverenciado mientras pasaba. "¿Cuál es su fuerza de lucha?"

"Mucho más alta que el promedio, Ou-sama, para un niño de su edad. El más alto salido de las incubadoras en varios siglos, de hecho."

"Hmmph." El Rey miró al niño, y Vegeta lo miró en respuesta. "Bueno, te ves suficiente como yo... entonces. ¿Estás listo para ganar tu nombre, niño?"

Vegeta miró a los ojos de su padre, y se dio cuenta que probablemente debería sentirse atemorizado. Podía sentir el poder del hombre, mucho más grande que el suyo propio... y sin embargo no sintió nada. O al menos, no **miedo**... "Sí," respondió.

Al lado, el alto guerrero dio un paso adelante, enojado. "¡Sí, **Ou-sama**, mocoso! ¡Enfrenta a tu rey con respeto!"

Pero la sonrisa del Rey se amplió. "Espera, Nasu." Cruzó sus brazos, y su frente se profundizó mientras estudió al niño, que era menos que la mitad de su tamaño y sin embargo lo enfrentaba sin miedo. "Entonces, niño. ¿Me enfrentarás, entonces, en batalla? ¿**Tomarás** tu nombre de mí?"

Vegeta inmediatamente vio la trampa. "Te enfrentaré," dijo, "pero no hoy."

Al lado, Nasu rió, pero el Rey inmediatamente alzó una mano, silenciándolo. La cruel sonrisa se había ido, mientras bajaba su mano de nuevo, lentamente. "¿Oh?"

Vegeta se volteó para mirar a Nasu, también catalogando su rostro, antes de devolver su mirada a su padre. "No puedo luchar contra ti ahora," respondió. "Me matarías."

Una de las oscuras cejas se levantó. "¿Lo haría, ahora? ¿Supones predecir lo que haré?"

Vegeta también cruzó sus brazos. "No estoy intentando predecir nada. Es sólo que sería estúpido intentar luchar contra ti ahora, cuando eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Y tu no necesitas un baka como heredero."

Nasu hizo un sonido ahogado, pero se quedó en silencio. El Rey miró fijamente a Vegeta por un largo momento, y luego sonrió de nuevo. "Suficiente verdad. ¿Entonces no lucharás contra mí?"

Vegeta alzó la vista a su padre, y repentinamente sintió algo por primera vez. No estaba seguro de qué era el sentimiento, pero lo hizo devolverle la sonrisa a su padre, con la misma crueldad, e inmediatamente alejó cualquier prolongada prudencia. Miró a los ojos de su padre y se dio cuenta, repentinamente, que incluso a pesar que él era todavía oficialmente un niño sin nombre que ni siquiera había sido dado con su primer conjunto de armadura, había descubierto una nueva arma. Una pequeña, pero una potente sin embargo ---sabía que él era el indicado. Era un conocimiento instintivo, pero era claro; él estaba **destinado** a ser el heredero.

Había sentido esto por años; era la razón por la que había reclamado su nombre en su propia mente mucho antes de este día, aunque nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo frente a otros. Por cada otro Saiyajin, un nombre era un regalo dado por sentado, una miseria otorgada al nacer; para uno de su línea, tenía que ser ganado. Para todos los demás, él era "niño", o "mocoso", o incluso "kisama"; para sí mismo, siempre había sido Vegeta. Su padre no era ningún baka él mismo; era un astuto jugador ---no se desharía de su hijo, y apostaría en el siguiente por si salía mejor, cuando este ya había probado ser digno. Y sabía, mirando en los ojos de su padre, que se había probado a sí mismo.

"No hoy," repitió. "Más tarde... cuando sea más grande, más fuerte. Entonces tendrás tu pelea. Lo prometo."

El Rey sonrió, y no había humor en la sonrisa. Para Vegeta se había dado cuenta, entonces, qué más era lo que había visto en los ojos de su padre, y ambos lo sabían. Sólo una pista, pero estaba allí...

Miedo.

Y la sonrisa de Vegeta se amplió.

El miedo desapareció, y fue reemplazado por una mirada de resignación ---y anticipación. "Que así sea, entonces...." su padre dijo, su voz suave y fría, "...Vegeta, Saiyajin no Oji. Una promesa."

* * *

El Espíritu se retiró rápidamente de la mente del guerrero mientras se despertaba, y lo miró. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en el tenuemente iluminado cuarto, y se sentó en su cama, mirando fijamente y a través de la pared lejana. Se quedó en esa posición por un largo tiempo, sin moverse, su expresión insondable. Curioso, el Espíritu intentó entrar en su mente de nuevo, y encontró que la barrera ahora se había vuelto impenetrable. Se fue hacia atrás, desconcertado, e intentó comprender el este enigma.

El sueño del guerrero le había proveído con una parcial explicación. Como su hubiera notado desde el comienzo, este hombre no era Humano, por todo lo que se parecía a uno; de cualquier gente que hubiera venido, habían valorado la clase de rígida concentración mental que prevenía al Espíritu de encontrar listo acceso a su mente. Y Vegeta practicaba esa concentración tan naturalmente que estaba presente incluso en su sueño. Pero había más que eso en todo. Algo sobre ese recuerdo había perturbado al guerrero, perturbado profundamente lo suficiente que estaba inconscientemente guardando incluso sus pensamientos, y el Espíritu no era todavía sofisticado lo suficiente para entender el significado de eso. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, no necesitaba entenderlo, para poder manipularlo.

Molesto, el Espíritu dejó al Príncipe con sus pensamientos, y volvió a su peón favorito.

Las semillas que el Espíritu plantó en la mente del guerrero más joven un mes atrás ya habían tomado raíz, y estaban floreciendo muy bien. Distinto a su padre, el joven hombre conocido como Trunks no tenía previa condición Saiyajin para ayudarlo a escudar su mente; entre el doble asalto de la influencia del Espíritu y las manipulaciones de su padre, las inhibiciones del joven se estaban derrumbando más rápido de lo que incluso Vegeta hubiera esperado. Ayudaba que Trunks tuviera una generosa cuota de dudas y ansiedades con que trabajar. El Espíritu sintió una sensación muy parecida al regodeo, mientras observaba al dormido guerrero medio-Humano; en el tiempo, Trunks podría haber desarrollado la misma concentración que Vegeta, particularmente con el no oficial "entrenamiento" de Vegeta en esta dirección. El joven ya había estado bien en su camino en imitar el estoicismo de su padre; estaba obsesionado con derrotar a sus Jinzouningen como su padre lo estaba con derrotar a alguien llamado Kakarotto. En unos pocos años más, Trunks podría haber sido tan inmune a la influencia del Espíritu como Vegeta... pero no ahora. Él era aún más que un niño, y un adolescente, incluso uno tan maduro como este joven, era especialmente vulnerable a las clases de juegos que el Espíritu jugaba.

Incluso ahora, Trunks yacía sudando con el asalto de todavía otro de los sueños que el Espíritu había plantado en su mente. Este era uno particularmente malo; el Espíritu sintió un surgir de diversión mientras lo miraba gruñir y retorcerse en su sueño, desgarrando la cama con su inquietud. El muchacho no había tenido un sueño nocturno en semanas, y estaba empezando a tomar su efecto en su formidable voluntad; se estaba debilitando. Los sueños incrementaban en poder cada noche; no pasaría mucho en lo absoluto, ahora, antes que estuviera listo.

Si el Espíritu hubiera podido manifestar un rostro, se hubiera reído de sí mismo mientras se mentía en la mente del joven guerrero para su entretenimiento nocturno.

* * *

Trunks estaba de pie una llana meseta con sus brazos cruzados, contemplando todo lo que podía ver. El viento soplando en dirección a las llanuras debajo levantando su cabello lejos de su cabeza; se volteó un poco para que su sacudido cabello ondease cruzando su rostro también. No había nadie alrededor para verlo, pero eso no quería decir que debía ignorar su apariencia; tales cosas eran importantes, después de todo. Siempre había sabido que era atractivo, ¿entonces por qué dejar pasar por alto eso simplemente porque no había admiradores alrededor?

Tomando un profundo respiro de satisfacción, bajó sus ojos del horizonte a la tierra directamente frente a él, y sonrió ante su manualidad. Prolija como siempre; había enviado sus disparos en un cuidadoso patrón para que el arreglo de los cuerpos fuera simétrico. Tenía su reputación que considerar; ningún trabajo descuidado tendría **su** nombre atribuido. Lado a lado estaban Junanagou y Juhachigou; entre y arriba de ellos estaba Cell. Más allá de ellos, esparcidos en un amplio arco, había una fila de Humanos. Prefería gustarle los salpicones de sangre que se estaban secando en las piedras alrededor de él; sus espacios eran iguales también, y se añadía al estético atractivo de sus alrededores. Excepto uno. Suspiró en irritación, y se volteó. Debió haber sabido que este daría problemas.

Este yacía en el centro muerto de la meseta, y Trunks estuvo complacido al menos por esto; hubiera pateado a la inerte figura para darle un más placentero arreglo si la suerte no lo hubiera acomodado así. Mientras Trunks se acercaba y se agachaba, hizo un "tsk" a la vista de su víctima, y sacudió su cabeza. "Te has visto mejor, viejo."

Vegeta todavía estaba lo consciente suficiente como para mirarlo, a través de su ojo bueno; sin embargo, la mirada había perdido mucho de su intimidatorio poder. Especialmente dado que el rostro en el cual el ojo que miraba estaba amoratado y cortado y parecía arañado en un par de lugares, como la mandíbula y la nariz. Y también dado que la mirada era todo lo que el antiguo Príncipe podía hacer; después de que Trunks hubiera roto su espina, había sido incapaz de hacer mucho más que temblar con ira. Yacía, ahora, en una anormal expansión de miembros, su pierna rota pareciendo incluso más fuera de lugar bajo la otra entera pero sin vida, su cabeza repantigada extrañamente a un lado. Trunks se levantó y tomó el cabello de Vegeta, re arreglándolo para que al menos parezca completo del cuello para arriba.

La boca del Príncipe estaba trabajando ahora lentamente; parecía estar luchando para hablar. Trunks descansó un brazo en su rodilla y esperó pacientemente para la dolorosamente susurrada palabra, y entonce sonrió cuando la palabra fue, "Chikusho..."

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido, Otousan? Tus últimas palabras, y las gastas en palabrotas." Rió, y movió el brazo de Vegeta sin cuidado para que la enguantada mano no descansara tan cerca de sus propias botas. "¿Qué, ningún soliloquio? ¿Ningunas palabras de inspiración para tu hijo?"

"Vete... al... demonio..." Vegeta susurró.

Trunks hizo una cara de burla. "Otousan. Estoy sorprendido. ¿Donde está tu paternal amor y devoción? ---Oh, me olvidé, nunca estuvo ahí. Mi error." Sonrió, y luego se acercó para tocar con el dedo la rota armadura de Vegeta. "Sorprendente pensar que hay un corazón aquí, en lo absoluto, realmente. ¿Cómo **lograste** incluso enganchar a mi madre? No pudo haber sido tu encantadora personalidad. Ah, bueno, eso no es importante." Trunks tiró de la rota pieza de la armadura, quitándola y arrojándola a un lado.

"Qué..." Una pausa para un laborioso respiro, luego ---"Qué estás..." Vegeta se detuvo, y Trunks sonrió, quitando otra pieza de armadura.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No lo sé. Pensé que dominaría el mundo por los comienzos. ¿Qué piensas?"

"Kisama..."

"Otousan. Deja de halagarme. Confía en mí, no será un problema. Soy más fuerte que tú, después de todo... como sabes ahora. Los Humanos son oponentes para reírse. Tal vez deba buscar a tus amigos ---tu sabes, Kakarotto y sus compañeros."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, y Trunks sonrió de nuevo. "No tengo ninguna pelea con ellos; ellos simplemente están en el camino. Pero aquí, te ofreceré un regalo de partida. Mataré a Son Goku por ti, ¿qué te parece? Soy más fuerte que él, ahora, después de todo el entrenamiento en la Habitación. ¿No te complace? Que un hijo de la línea de sangre de Vegeta derrotará al legendario Super Saiyajin? Después de todo, tu no pudiste hacerlo... ¿o sí?"

La mirada en el rostro de Vegeta era de puro odio, y Trunks rió suavemente. "¿Qué sucede, Tousan? Tenías razón, las maneras Humanas son tontas, y siempre lo han sido. Debí haberme dado cuenta más pronto." Bajó su mirada a Vegeta; el Príncipe había cerrado sus ojos. Trunks sonrió y se movió para cortar otro pedazo de armadura; ahora había un gran agujero, directamente sobre el esternón de Vegeta.

"Entonces," le dijo a su padre, "He decidido seguir el sendero Saiyajin, en cambio. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Otousan? ¿No era eso lo que querías?" Se inclinó cerca del rostro de Vegeta, y habló muy suavemente. "Pero hay una cosa más que debo hacer, Tousan, para convertirme en el guerrero de sangre fría que quieres que sea. Creo que sabes qué es eso. ¿Estás listo?" Vegeta no dijo nada, y después de esperar un momento, suspiró.

Levantó su mano, curvándola con gracia, y con su voluntad concentró y dio forma a su ki alrededor de sus dedos en una brillante nimbus carmesí. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en shock, y Trunks le sonrió. "Gracias, por todo lo que me has dado. Y ahora, te doy algo en retorno."

Y, a través del agujero en la armadura de Vegeta, Trunks precipitó su mano hasta el puño en el pecho de su padre.

Vegeta gritó una vez, sus ojos ampliándose; sangre fluía de su boca en un rocío y salpicó sobre la mejilla de Trunks, mucho para su molestia. Quitó su mano, girando un poco, y sacó el corazón de Vegeta con ella. Por un momento miró al espantoso trofeo, aún latiendo lentamente en su mano, y luego se centró en el quieto rostro de Vegeta. Sonrió, maliciosamente.

"Ah, Otousan. Ganaste, después de todo. ¡Parece que eres incluso más sin corazón que yo!"

Y, arrojando el corazón a un lado, se puso de pie y caminó lejos del cadáver de su padre, riendo.

* * *

El Espíritu se fue hacia atrás un poco para poder mirar los ojos del muchacho que se abrían de repente. No gritó; en cambio, luchó en la enredada sábana y se tambaleó hacia el lavabo, donde tuvo arcadas impotentemente por un largo rato. Estaba reaccionando exageradamente, reflexionó el Espíritu, mirándolo. El sueño había sido uno de su creación, rebozado desde las profundidades de su inquieta psique; no era como si el Espíritu lo hubiera urdido de la nada. Sin embargo rechazo debería estar por el sueño, era simplemente un reflejo ---aunque uno magnificado en gran manera--- de su más reprimido ser.

Temblando violentamente, el joven se inclinó ahora sobre el lavabo, moviéndose para girar la llave reflexivamente, y luego lentamente se enderezó, mirándose a si mismo en el espejo. El Espíritu sintió otra onda de diversión; su víctima estaba pasando mucho tiempo mirándose a sí mismo en los espejos estos días. Apenas consideró escuchar a escondidas sus pensamientos por un rato, luego se decidió en contra; la confusión y horror en el rostro del muchacho eran lo claro suficiente sin tal intervención. Miraría y seguiría en cambio, y vería como el joven guerrero lidiaba con este último asalto.

Después de un largo rato, y aparentemente cansándose de su reflejo, Trunks hizo su camino fuera de su recámara, moviéndose como un viejo; se ponía sus ropas mecánicamente, y luego salía a la habitación principal de la casa. Después de las más breves miradas a los tazones de comida en los estantes ---todavía se veía un poco nauseabundo--- eligió en cambio un mate de agua, el que bebió en un largo barril. El agua lo debe haber ayudado a recuperar algo de su compostura, porque mientras sostenía el mate y tomaba un profundo respiro, repentinamente se veía un poco más a sí mismo. El Espíritu sabía mejor, sintiendo la verdadera fragilidad de la mente del muchacho ---pero estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándola físicamente. Su padre le había enseñado bien.

Bruscamente el joven puso el mate de nuevo en el estante y se quitó su chaqueta, dirigiéndose al área de afuera de la casa; el Espíritu tocó su mente y encontró la resolución allí, y casi traicionó su presencia por manifestación, su regocijo era tan grande. Se fue por completo de la casa, resumiendo su usual observación, riendo silenciosamente para sí mismo. Entonces el joven guerrero esperaba quitarse sus demonios con ejercicio... que tonto. Tenía razón que un calentamiento le prestaría una temporaria concentración y paz, pero no podía mantener tal falsa defensa por siempre.

Y cuando se detuviera, el Espíritu estaría esperando por él.

* * *


	5. Parte 5

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 5

**Me estoy volviendo loco.**

Trunks se miró fijamente en el espejo, viendo círculos como oscuros moretones bajo sus ojos, palidez bajo su normal tez oliva, y apenas se reconoció a sí mismo. Pero supuso que debía haber esperado eso; después de todo, ¿cómo se suponía que se vería cuando podía sentir los fundamentos de su cordura renunciando? ¿Había una apariencia desequilibrada a la moda?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se volteó; no necesitaba que el espejo le dijera qué podía sentir sucediendo inexorablemente dentro de sí mismo. Extrañamente, ya no le molestaba más, que estuviera volviéndose loco; supuso que después de un tiempo, la locura se volvería en lo normal más que en la excepción. Y de cualquier manera, estaba cansado ---cansado de despertar en medio de la noche en un frío sudor, cansado de soportar el violento ataque de imagen tras terrible imagen. No tenía más opción sino dormir, ¿pero qué bien le estaba haciendo cuando se despertaba cada día sintiéndose más cansado que el día anterior? Suspiró, y fue para encontrar sus ropas, sacándolas sin pensar. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar; todo lo que podía lograr era una clase de sosa, vacía frustración mientras se tambaleaba en la habitación principal. El sueño no era un refugio, y de hecho parecía ser tanto un enemigo como su padre podía ser cuando luchaban; ¿qué quedaba de él, sino locura? Y eso podría incluso ser bienvenido...

No había comido por un día, pero no tenía absolutamente nada de apetito; mientras este hecho podría haberlo perturbado una vez ---**nunca** carecía de apetito, desde que hacía nacido--- ahora no le prestaba atención. Estaba sediento, así que bebió, pero eso era todo. Aún así, el agua ayudaba a finalmente acomodar su todavía agitado estómago, y mientras se inclinaba contra la pared al lado de los estantes, sintió una clase de paz volver a su mente también. Parpadeó y miró alrededor, sintiendo como si hubiera estado caminando sonámbulo, y suspiró mientras un entendimiento aparecía. Tenía que hacer algo sobre este incremento de lapsos suyos, o realmente se **volvería** loco, pronto.

¿Pero qué? Obviamente dormir no era ayuda ---los sueños sólo hacían las cosas peor--- y no había nada más en la Habitación para alejar su mente de los siempre apretados círculos que parecía determinada en ejecutar. Una buena, dura sesión de entrenamiento podía ayudar, pero Vegeta todavía estaba dormido...

El momento en que el pensamiento se le ocurrió, se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. No necesitaba a su padre para practicar ---había practicado solo el tiempo suficiente antes de que hubiera venido al pasado para encontrarse con el hombre. No había tenido otra opción tras la muerte de Gohan sino desarrollar una rutina que lo ayudara a continuar a pulir sus habilidades; no había trabajado así en meses. Revisando esa vieja rutina para sentar bien a su nueva fuerza y habilidades serían un beneplácito desafío y diversión para su mente, y podría ayudarlo a trabajar para quitarse algo de la acumulada tensión de su cuerpo. Más pensaba en eso, más le gustaba la idea, y sintiéndose más como sí mismo de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, se separó de la pared y se dirigió afuera, arrojando su chaqueta a un lado para comenzar.

Dentro de unos pocos momentos supo que había encontrado la solución, y se canalizó febrilmente en el ejercicio, sintiendo su cuerpo responder mientras entraba en el ritmo de los movimientos. Deliberadamente mantuvo el calentamiento en el nivel de ki más bajo, usando sólo su fuerza física; tuvo demasiado de ejercicio a todo poder durante sus partidos con Vegeta, y no era mejorar sus habilidades de lucha lo que quería ahora. Sólo la pura, dulce sensación de completa liberación física, de **usar** su cuerpo a su máximo. Sus manos cantaron a través del aire, sus pies cayeron en una danza natural, y se abandonó en la sensación, deleitándose en ella mientras trabajaba a través del sudor. **Esto** era lo que amaba de luchar ---la belleza de ello, la pureza de la comunión entre su cuerpo y su mente...

Ociosamente se preguntó, mientras saltaba y golpeaba a un oponente invisible, si Vegeta sentía algo como esto cuando luchaba. El Príncipe sentía **algo**, estaba seguro ---pero qué, Trunks no tenía idea. Era difícil creer que el hombre sentía algo en lo absoluto además de ira y desprecio por todos a su alrededor... incluyendo a su propio hijo. Por un momento una imagen de Vegeta como su padre tan a menudo lo miraba ---cerrada y sin expresión, o simplemente desdeñosa--- destelló a través de su mente, e inconscientemente apretó sus dientes ante el surgir de ira que acompañó la visión. Estaba enfermo de la arrogancia de Vegeta, enfermo de su frialdad, enfermo de su constante aluvión de insultos y maliciosos comentarios y asquerosas miradas. Había sido paciente, esperando que su padre cambiase, tal vez revelase algo profundo o cualidad de redimir que Trunks no hubiera visto aún, pero estaba claro ahora que sus esperanzas habían sido tontas. Vegeta no **tenía** cualidades de redimir.

Bruscamente el pensamiento le hizo visualizar a Vegeta como su invisible compañero de entrenamiento de burla, y sintió su sangre surgir en respuesta. No era duro en absoluto imaginar a Vegeta agachado ante él, y tampoco era difícil atacar a la imagen, vertiendo toda la acumulada frustración e ira de los últimos meses. Comenzó a disfrutar mientras su oponente imaginario intentaba evadir un golpe recibió en cambio el pie de Trunks. Ya que este no eral el Vegeta real, no había necesidad para que él se contuviera. Atacó de nuevo, y de nuevo, llevando a su enemigo hacia atrás, luego de rodillas, y sintió una fiera, salvaje euforia surgir a través de él---

Movimiento en la esquina de su ojo llamó su atención, y giró con reflejos pulidos en años de batalla, levantando sus manos en una posición defensiva. Pero era sólo Vegeta, apoyándose contra un pilar con brazos cruzados, mirándolo.

La mera fuerza del odio que golpeó a Trunks en ese momento lo sobresaltó. Bajó sus brazos y se volteó bruscamente, apretando sus puños mientras luchaba en contenerlo. Pero era tan difícil ---la parte de él todavía encerrada en modo de combate estaba demandando que se volteara, saltara, atacara, golpeara... Se hundió en profundos respiros a través de sus dientes y lentamente obligó a ese surgir a bajar. Siempre le tomaba unos momentos calmarse después de una lucha, y la visión de su padre, como siempre, hizo poco para inspirar tal calma. Pero al final, logró recuperar sus sentidos de sí en un pequeño rato, y cuando se sintió capaz de confiar en sí mismo de nuevo, se volteó para centrarse en Vegeta, que no se había movido.

"Otousan. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allí?" Tomó toda su voluntad para mantener su tono civil. Maldito el hombre por interrumpirlo.

"No mucho. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí afuera?"

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Trunks miró alrededor, y espió una de las docenas de relojes que engalanaba la casa en este lugar donde el tiempo no importaba. Por un momento se sorprendió él mismo, cuando vio cuanto tiempo había pasado. "Un par de horas, parece."

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron, y luego frunció el ceño en molestia. "No me servirás de nada si estás medio dormido cuando practiquemos hoy."

Y estaba enfermo, también, del egoísmo de Vegeta. "Gracias por tu preocupación, Otousan," respondió, y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por incluir sólo una pista de sarcasmo en sus palabras. Las cejas de Vegeta se levantaron un poco, pero no dijo nada mientras Trunks pasaba a su lado, yendo hacia los estantes para tomar uno de los mates de agua; el Príncipe se volteó para mirarlo, pero no dijo nada. Vagamente se le ocurrió a Trunks que era inusual para Vegeta dejar algo como eso pasar, pero ya no le importaba más; estaba cansado de soportar al hombre. Dejar que reciba un poco de su propio chocolate.

Trunks terminó uno de los mates y limpió su boca sin cuidado con la parte de atrás de una mano, notando desde la esquina de su ojo que Vegeta todavía estaba mirando. Molestia se disparó a través de él. ¿Qué demonios quería el hombre? Y qué estaba haciendo despierto de todas maneras ---aunque Vegeta generalmente se levantaba mucho antes que él, era todavía profunda "noche" tanto que sus ritmos corporales insistían en estimar el tiempo. Vegeta debía estar dormido todavía.

Se volteó para mirar a su padre, no sintiéndose particularmente caritativo pero preguntando de todas maneras, "¿Qué te sucede, Otousan? ¿No pudiste dormir?"

"No."

**Entonces vete,** pensó Trunks irritado. Tomó trago del mate y suspiró en placer; no había nada como una buena sesión de calentamiento para hacer que el agua sepa a ambrosía. Pero el sabor amargó en su boca mientras bajaba el mate y veía a Vegeta todavía mirándolo fijamente, ojos negros insondables. La irritación se volvió ira, pero la controló con severidad, deliberadamente sonriendo en cambio. "¿Te desperté, entonces? ¿Fui muy ruidoso?"

La sonrisa debió haber irritado a Vegeta hasta más no poder, pero Trunks estaba impresionado en ver que la expresión de su padre ni siquiera se torció. "No. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

**Nada de tu maldita incumbencia.** "Tenía problemas para dormir," Trunks se hizo responder. "Pensé que calentar podría ayudar y ya que estabas dormido..."

"No te pregunté por qué viniste aquí. Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo."

Trunks sintió su agarre en el mate apretarse, y tuvo que luchar por un momento en no romper el contenedor en su mano. Le gustaría hacer lo mismo, algún día, con Vegeta... no. El sueño de la noche anterior destelló a través de su mente, e instantáneamente enfrió su ira de alguna manera. Mantuvo su tono igual y respondió, "Una rutina que desarrollé cuando era más joven. No tenía con quien practicar, pero necesitaba **algo** para ayudarme a mejorar."

"Hmmph." Vegeta se volteó y cruzó la habitación; después de un momento, eligió una naranja de un tazón de frutas y la comió en tres mordiscos, sin molestarse en pelarla primero. Trunks estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ignorándolo hasta que habló de nuevo.

"Es siempre difícil mejorar solo. Yo debí haber alcanzado el Super Saiyajin antes si hubiera tenido un compañero contra quien entrenar."

Trunks frunció el ceño y se volteó para mirar fijamente a Vegeta; el Príncipe se había volteado para mirar fijamente a la blanca expansión de nuevo, su espalda a su hijo.

"No tenía mucha opción," respondió con cautela. "Una vez que Gohan-san murió, no **había** nadie más."

Vegeta asintió, casi ausentemente. "Mejor de esa manera. Si eras más fuerte que él, hubiera tenido poco que enseñarte en combate, de cualquier manera."

Trunks sí rompió el mate esta vez, y apretó sus dientes. No escucharía más de esto... "Gohan-san era especial para mí, Otousan," dijo bruscamente, dejando su voz caer en advertencia. "Él fue el padre que nunca tuve." Si esa declaración afectó a Vegeta, no dio señal de ello. A Trunks no le importaba si le afectaba al hombre o no. Si decía una cosa más sobre Gohan, Trunks le daría algo con qué estar afectado.

Vegeta se volteó, claramente escuchando la advertencia implícita en las palabras de Trunks. Angostó sus ojos por un momento, y luego, inesperadamente, sonrió. "¿Y entonces no escucharás ninguna palabra contra él? Hmmph." Se volteó de nuevo, y Trunks esperó ---para la despectiva palabra, el casualmente arrojado insulto. Eso era todo lo que hubiera tomado, en ese momento...

Pero nada vino. Hasta un momento después, cuando Vegeta murmuró, casi para sí mismo. "Demasiadas extrañas, tus maneras humanas."

La declaración lo arrojó, pero se recuperó rápidamente; se estaba acostumbrando a la mercurial naturaleza de Vegeta. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Él era como un padre para ti. Él era **más débil** que tu."

"No era más débil. Yo no me convertí en Super Saiyajin hasta después que muriese."

Vegeta se volteó para fruncirle el entrecejo. "Pero tenías más grande potencial. Es obvio; él luchó contra los Jinzouningen y murió. Tu luchaste contra ellos y viviste, y eras diez años más joven. Entre los Saiyajin, cuando un maestro ---cuando un **padre** permite a uno con mayor potencial que él mismo vivir, se espera que el hijo lo pague en derrotarlo un día."

Trunks bufó. "Y matarlo, sin duda."

"Por supuesto." Cuando Trunks le frunció el ceño ---había querido sugerir la ironía, no una perogrullada--- Vegeta frunció el ceño en respuesta. "Baka. ¿Pensaste que se le permitía a un guerrero derrotado en combate vivir? Si no matas a tus enemigos, volverán para matarte."

"¿Y crees que debería haber matado a Gohan-san?" Trunks demandó, incrédulo.

"Yo hubiera matado a mi propio padre, algún día," Vegeta respondió, cruzando sus brazos y fijando una fría mirada sobre Trunks. "Es nuestra manera. Tiene sentido. La manera humana no. Kakarotto aprendió la manera difícil; si se hubiera asegurado que Freezer estaba muerto en Nameck, no hubiera vuelto, más fuerte con su padre como un aliado."

"Yo maté a Freezer."

"Sí, ¿y si no hubieras estado ahí? **Yo** no era un Super Saiyajin todavía." Sus labios se curvaron, como si el recuerdo le molestara. "Toda la situación podría haber sido prevenida fácilmente. Kakarotto es un tonto."

Trunks cruzó sus brazos, molesto de nuevo con la actitud de Vegeta. "Las 'humanas' maneras de Son Goku lo mantuvieron de matarte, cuando te derrotó. ¿Debería haberte asesinado, entonces?" Sonrió. Dejando ver a Vegeta la hipocresía de sus palabras.

Pero para su sorpresa, el Príncipe sonrió mientras miraba sobre su hombro a su hijo. "Sí. Por que lo mataré, algún día."

Bastardo arrogante. Trunks sintió un golpe de maldad moverse a través de él. Sonrió cruelmente. "¿Y tu, Otousan? ¿Debería asesinarte, tal vez, como una marca de mi respeto por por ti?"

El momento que lo dijo, casi palideció. **¿Qué acabo de decir---?** Pero... ahora estaba dicho...

Pero Vegeta se enderezó por un momento, luego se volteó para mirarlo completamente. La sonrisa no se había deslizado; de hecho, se había vuelto más terrible, sus labios hasta atrás de sus dientes en una feroz sonrisa. Trunks lo miró fijamente, sin sonreír, sin moverse. No se atrevía a bajar la mirada; Vegeta se veía justo ahora como si pudiera desgarrar la garganta de Trunks y todavía usar la misma sonrisa... Y bruscamente, el sueño de Trunks volvió a él.

**Pude matarlo,** pensó repentinamente, y estuvo solo un poco sorprendido por la realización. El pensamiento no lo repugnaba como una vez pudo haberlo hecho; ahora, clínicamente, miró fijamente a su padre y se dio cuenta que era verdad. **No me molestaría en lo absoluto, no realmente.** El sueño... el grito de muerte de Vegeta sonó en su mente, y por un momento casi pudo sentir la sangre de su padre en sus manos...

...y se sentía bien...

Lentamente, Trunks sintió sus propios labios estirarse en una sonrisa que era la imagen espejo de la de su padre. Su sangre estaba apresurándose a través de su cuerpo, sus músculos tensándose, alistándose para el verdadero combate, y casi tembló con la intensidad del sentimiento. ¿Era esto lo que Saiyajin puros sentían cuando enfrentaban a sus enemigos? Sí, debía ser ---podía sentir la misma tensión en Vegeta, el mismo **hambre** de batalla surgiendo a través del aura de su padre...

El cabello de Vegeta se movió en un invisible viento, y bajó su cabeza, ojos fijos en los de Trunks. "Sí. Entiendes, ahora. Lo sientes, ¿verdad?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero la respuesta vino a sus labios antes que pudiera pensar en ella. "Sí..." Y era verdad. **Quería** esta lucha, quería golpear a Vegeta, sacar sangre por cada vez que se había retenido en el pasado. Quería lastimarlo. Quería matarlo. Su sangre surgió de nuevo, y casi rió en voz alta, ebriamente. Sangre Saiyajin. La sangre de su padre ---y suya.

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaron, y su aura hizo remolinos alrededor de él, brillando ---la de Trunks también, su cabello levantándose en respuesta mientras el poder crecía. Y bruscamente Vegeta siseó, cayendo en un agache. "Entonces vamos, muchacho, si piensas que puedes matarme," bufó, su expresión salvaje ---pero todavía estaba sonriendo. "Si piensas que puedes tomar tu nombre de mí... ¡vamos, kisama! ¡VAMOS!"

Trunks se agachó también, y sus auras se encontraron, chocaron, surgieron ---y ambos gritaron mientras esas auras se incendiaban, disparándolos en Super Saiyajin. Como uno, se voltearon y se dirigieron afuera, la onda de choque de su partida sacudiendo la casa hasta sus cimientos, dejando solamente estelas doradas a sus pasos.

Y el Espíritu asintió para sí mismo al final. Era momento.

* * *


	6. Parte 6

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 6

Vegeta estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Parecía que finalmente había sucedido. Todos sus esfuerzos de los últimos meses habían cristalizado, y Trunks estaba listo para luchar de verdad por fin. De hecho, estaba listo para matar; Vegeta nunca había esperado que Trunks realmente lo desafiara, pero parecía que había subestimado al muchacho de nuevo. Al final había mostrado el verdadero espíritu y fuego de su antigua e ilustre línea sanguínea. Al final había probado ser digno.

Ahora, todo lo que Vegeta tenía que hacer era mantener a su hijo de matarlo.

Se dispararon a través del vacío paisaje de la dimensión de la Habitación, dos estelas paralelas igualadas en velocidad y poder, periódicamente cruzándose una a otra mientras los guerreros se encontraron en el aire y chocaban. Sus primeros tales choques le enseñaron mucho a Vegeta; no podía confiar en sus últimos partidos de entrenamiento para luchar contra el muchacho ahora. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Trunks había estado frenándose durante todas sus peleas en el pasado. Ahora el guerrero más joven estaba luchando para matar, y era como luchar contra un completo extraño. Sonrió un poco ante la realización; inteligente del muchacho en reservar su verdadero poder para una seria batalla. Excelente estrategia. Pero Vegeta había estado frenándose también, contrario a lo que Trunks podría pensar. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras se detenía en el aire, cruzando senderos pero sin atacar esta vez; sería un deleite, después de todo este tiempo, dejarse llegar al máximo...

Trunks fue hacia él de nuevo, y se centró en el asunto a mano mientras su hijo se agarraba a él. El muchacho era toda agresión mientras atacaba, nada como su usual patrón de golpe y defensa; Vegeta simplemente se defendió por un tiempo, examinando los cambios en el estilo de su oponente. Esto parecía enfurecer a Trunks incluso más; sus labios se movieron hacia atrás de sus dientes en un silencioso gruñido mientras daba vueltas, llevando su pie en un devastador arco para chocar contra el brazo de bloqueo de Vegeta. "¿Qué sucede, Tousan?" preguntó a través de sus dientes mientras se miraban uno a otro, sin emoción a pesar de la estable presión de su pierna contra el brazo de Vegeta. "¿Tienes miedo de luchar contra mí de verdad?"

**No está mal, muchacho, no está mal.** "He estado esperando por esto, **mocoso**," respondió, sonriendo fríamente. "¡Sólo no puedo creer que hayas desperdiciado siete meses llegando a este punto!"

Trunks sonrió en respuesta salvajemente y rompió el punto muerto, girando más rápido de lo que Vegeta hubiera visto alguna vez al muchacho moviéndose --- y giró hacia atrás mientras el puño del joven guerrero pasó su guardia y lo golpeó de revés dejando moretones. Antes que Vegeta pudiera recuperarse, jadeó en agonía mientras una serie de golpes chocaban contra su cuerpo y rostro, seguida de una rodilla en el vientre. Se dobló, y un codo se condujo en su espalda, enviándolo a volar al suelo.

Vegeta se levantó, escupió polvo, y alzó la vista ---para escuchar la risa de su hijo cayendo en él como ácido. Gruñó, mirando mientras el muchacho se agachó para ponerse de pie en el suelo a pocos pies de distancia. Había una vengativa sonrisa en el rostro de Trunks.

"Si has estado esperando por esto, Tousan, no se nota. Tu eres el que siempre está diciéndome de luchar de verdad; ¿por qué no lo haces?"

Vegeta apretó sus puños y chasqueó sus dientes. "Kuso---" siseó, y se disparó hacia Trunks. Suficiente análisis; callaría al advenedizo joven bastardo **ahora mismo...**

Trunks se encontró con él, y se quedaron encerrados de nuevo, agarrando los hombros del otro, sus pies dedo con dedo. Vegeta gruñó mientras luchaba para romper el agarre y encontró una abertura; su ki destelló en una ardiente hoguera de ira. La sonrisa de Trunks se había ido ahora, reemplazada por un rictus de furia; el ki del muchacho destelló también, chocando contra el suyo propio. Alrededor de ellos, sin notarlo, la pálida tierra de la Habitación tembló, rota; las rocas se movieron y se alzaron en el aire, atrapadas en la mera fuerza de sus mutuas auras.

Trunks trató de mover su peso, pero Vegeta había estado esperando algo como eso; sonrió ferozmente y se movió con él solo un poco, poniéndose en posición para mejor aplacamiento ---y luego se arremetió hacia adelante, chocando su frente en la de Trunks. Dolía como el demonio, pero el resultado era más que satisfactorio; Trunks giró hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto de dolor, y Vegeta rompió el agarre para empujar su rodilla en el vientre de su oponente una vez, dos veces. Trunks jadeó, y Vegeta tomó el cabello del muchacho para mover su cabeza hacia atrás y sonreír en su rostro contraído por el dolor.

"Lo estás haciendo bien," le dijo, "¡pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si vas a desafiarme, kisama!" Y condujo su puño duro en el rostro del muchacho, liberando su cabello al mismo tiempo. Trunks se disparó en la distancia, y Vegeta lo siguió, dando golpe tras golpe en el cuerpo del joven mientras volaba. Se desvaneció y encontró la venidera figura desde la otra dirección, y tomó la cabeza de Trunks para girarlo y darlo vuelta hacia el suelo.

Trunks gruñó mientras aterrizaba, pero instantáneamente rebotó sobre sus pies, enfrentando a su padre con una mirada de completa furia en su rostro. Vegeta sonrió al ver que los labios del muchacho se habían partido y estaban sangrando. Primera sangre.

Pero luego Trunks sonrió de nuevo. "Eres mejor de lo que pensé, Tousan," dijo, limpiando su labio con la parte de atrás de una mano. "Veo que has estado frenándote después de todo. ¿Supongo que un perro viejo sabe un par de trucos, hmm?"

Vegeta ya había decidido que no mataría a su oponente ---terrible desperdicio de excelente compañero de entrenamiento después de haber invertido tanta energía en el muchacho ---pero ahora enmendó esa decisión. Dejaría a Trunks vivo... pero le daría al muchacho unas buenas cicatrices de por vida para mantener como recuerdos. "Onore ---¡sé suficiente como para **derrotarte**!"

"¿De verdad, Tousan?" Trunks repentinamente soltó un filoso ladrido de risa. "No lo creo. Creo que no **me** conoces. En lo absoluto..."

Con solo eso como advertencia, Vegeta se tensó ---y todavía fue atrapado con la guardia baja cuando el muchacho repentinamente apareció ante él, agachado. Jadeó; Trunks sonrió. Y condujo un puño en su vientre con toda la fuerza del poder de sus piernas detrás de él, casi bajo sus costillas.

El dolor era increíble. Vegeta sintió la respiración quitada completamente de él, y a través de una neblina de dolor se dio cuenta que había escupido sangre también. Pero Trunks se fue hacia atrás, tomó la cabeza de Vegeta, y condujo una rodilla en su rostro; luego estiró la misma pierna para patear a su padre al aire. Vegeta luchó en enderezarse de su postura doblada y recuperar control de su vuelo, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo... Miró a la sonrisa de su hijo y no pudo hacer nada mientras Trunks trazaba un complejo patrón en el aire con sus rápidas iluminadas manos, construyendo la estructura de su poder ---y arrojó sus manos hacia arriba a Vegeta, enviando una masiva bola de energía lanzándola hacia él.

Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron en shock; solo logró levantar sus brazos en una posición defensiva antes que la bola golpeara y lo envolviera con ardiente, agonizante poder. Se disipó después de un momento, y bajó sus ojos, jadeando por respirar; todo su cuerpo estaba humeando.

**M-masaka... es más rápido, más fuerte...**

Trunks alzó la vista hacia él, y los ojos del muchacho ---repentinamente demasiado parecidos a los suyos--- se angostaron sobre su sonrisa. Y Vegeta se sobresaltó, mientras Trunks repentinamente apareció arriba de él, ya girando en una patada. La patada lo condujo de espaldas, y gritó mientras caía.

**¡No! No permitiré que este **_**niño**_** me derrote---**

Giró en el aire y convocó su ki rápidamente, juntando sus manos y aventurando una masiva explosión de pura, cruda energía de sus palmas a su oponente. Tenía la satisfacción de ver que había tomado a Trunks con la guardia baja; los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron justo antes que el disparo golpeara ---y luego Trunks se arremetió lejos, al mismo tiempo golpeando la bola de energía a un lado.

Vegeta miró fijamente en shock, solo logrando acomodarse antes de golpear en el suelo. **Ese disparo debió haberlo noqueado hasta la semana siguiente... ¿siempre ha tenido tal poder?**

Vegeta sintió sus pies tocar el suelo y estaba contento por ello, tomando la oportunidad para dar unos respiros de aire mientras Trunks bajaba lentamente. "¿Sorprendido, Otousan?" el muchacho preguntó, sonriéndole fríamente. "No esperabas que fuera tan fuerte, ¿es eso?" Tu hijo bastardo medio-Humano... ¿Estás orgulloso de mí, ahora? El hijo superó al padre; ¿no era esa la tradición Saiyajin?"

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Qué? No me digas que te molesta, que soy más fuerte. Que me convertí en un Super Saiyajin años antes que tu, y que maté a Freezer cuando todavía eras demasiado débil para hacer algo más que temblar en tus botas. ¿Te molesta eso?"

Vegeta apretó sus puños, lo fuerte suficiente para sacar sangre incluso a través de los guantes. La voz de Trunks cayó repentinamente, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Entonces es eso. Debí haberlo sabido. Cuando vine aquí, Tousan, no fue solo para matar a Freezer. No fue ni siquiera para salvar a Son Goku... vine para conocerte. Mi padre..." bajó su cabeza, sus ojos azules escondidos momentáneamente. "Toda mi vida, me pregunté sobre ti. Nadie me decía nada ---Gohan dijo que eras fuerte y orgulloso, pero eso no era mucho. Kaasan solo me dijo que no mantuviera las esperanzas. Pero quería... quería creer que estaba equivocada. Pensé que serías... alguien a quien podía admirar. Alguien a quien podía respetar. Un padre."

Vegeta lo miró fijamente, su ira repentinamente enmudecida por sorpresa.

Luego Trunks siseó a través de sus dientes, su aura temblando levemente alrededor de él como una neblina de calor sobre un desierto en mediodía. Alzó la vista, y su expresión era salvaje. "Kaasan tenía razón y yo he sido un tonto. Eres un inseguro bastardo que está celoso de su propio hijo y tan malditamente egocéntrico que no puedes ver más allá de tus propias mezquinas preocupaciones. Todos alrededor tuyo se mantienen acercándose a ti ---por qué, no lo sé--- y tu solo los golpeas lejos. Bueno, me cansé de acercarme. No eres digno de mi respeto y no hay nada en ti para que yo admire." Sus labios se alejaron de sus dientes, y se hundió en un agache. "¿Así que quieres probarte contra mí, **Vegeta**?" Vegeta casi se sobresaltó; era la primera vez que el muchacho lo llamaba algo sino "Otousan" en meses ---"¿Tu orgullo es tan importante para ti? Vamos, entonces... pero lucharé contra ti como un enemigo, ahora. No me echaré para atrás... y no desperdiciaré tiempo. Vamos. Y averigua qué clase de guerrero es realmente tu hijo."

**Ha ido demasiado lejos,** pensó Vegeta, sintiendo su sorpresa disiparse mientras su ira lo reclamaba. **Hijo o no hijo, nadie me había de esa manera y vive.** "¡Que así sea!" Vegeta gritó, y sintió su ki explotar en respuesta a su furia. La tierra se sacudió alrededor de él, rompiéndose a sus pies, y su grito hizo eco a través de vasto espacio blanco. Cuando su grito terminó, estaba de pie envuelto en un aura que era casi blanca y ardiente con poder.

Trunks miró mientras el poder de Vegeta se manifestó, y asintió cuando las nubes de pálido polbo se hubieron asentado. "Entonces este es tu verdadero poder," dijo suavemente. "Estoy impresionado ---verdaderamente. Parece que hay algo sobre ti, después de todo, que puedo admirar." Entonces sonrió. "Pero no es suficiente."

Vegeta se sorprendió. Y Trunks gritó.

La mera fuerza del aura que el muchacho manifestó casi noqueó a Vegeta fuera de sus pies. Levantó un brazo reflexivamente para proteger su rostro, mientras el suelo se rajaba desde debajo de los pies de Trunks a los de Vegeta y casi a una milla más allá, rompiendo en una enorme herida en la tierra mientras el Príncipe saltó lejos del lugar. El viento golpeó en sus ojos por un momento, y maldijo, girando su rostro cuando se apagó---

---y jadeó en shock.

Trunks estaba justo bajando sus puños a sus lados. Sus puños... al final de sus brazos como fuerte empujones, al lado de muslos como ramas de árbol. Su pecho se había ampliado increíblemente hasta que estiró las costuras de su camiseta negra; su aura palpitaba con un poder tan inmenso que casi ahogó el propio poder de Vegeta.

Trunks apretó sus dientes, si en una sonrisa o un bufido Vegeta no sabía. "¿Ves? Soy un crédito para tu buena línea sanguínea. ¿Ha habido alguna vez un Saiyajin así de fuerte? Incluso Son Goku no tiene un poder como este... y soy medio Humano. Soy mejor Saiyajin que él... y que tu."

Vegeta lo miró fijamente en respuesta. **¿De dónde sacó el muchacho tal poder---?**

Trunks se agachó. "Tiempo de seguir la tradición."

Y antes que Vegeta pudiera moverse, la monstruosa criatura que había reemplazado a su hijo estaba ante él. Y algo que se sintió tanto como un pequeño planeta o una muy grande luna golpeó en su cuerpo, rompiendo al menos tres de sus costillas y probablemente un par de otras cosas dentro de él antes de enviarlo lanzado hacia el suelo.

Logró permanecer consciente solo a través de la mera fuerza de la voluntad. Como era, sintió su aura disiparse y su cabello asentarse mientras perdía su concentración; eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Mucho más importante era el hecho que Trunks había aterrizado ahora y estaba caminando hacia él, su sonrisa ya no estaba. En su lugar había una mirada que Vegeta conocía, muy bien. Era una mirada que había usado en su propio rostro, muchas veces en el pasado... y sus ojos se ampliaron mientras supo que esa mirada en el rostro de su hijo. ¿Era esto lo que el viejo Rey hubiera visto, si Vegeta alguna vez hubiera tenido la posibilidad de enfrentar a su padre? ¿Era esto lo que sus propios oponentes habían visto, justo antes que los matara?

**No. Incluso yo nunca me vi así.** El rostro del muchacho era casi pacífico, casi calmado, como su asesinara miembros de su familia todos los días, pero había algo más que ponía los pelos de Vegeta completamente de punta. Jadeó para respirar alrededor del terrible dolor en su pecho, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que vio. Los labios de Trunks estaban partidos solo levemente, aunque el joven no parecía estar remotamente sin respiración (maldito); y había una sensación de **emoción **sobre su aura. Como si debajo de la calmada superficie enturbiara una violencia tan inmensa que era apenas contenida. Y bruscamente, la realización golpeó a Vegeta como una bofetada.

**Algo está mal con él.**

Vegeta había estado estudiando a Trunks desde que el joven guerrero había aparecido para terminar con Freezer, y mientras él no clamaba conocer a su hijo íntimamente, sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la expresión en el rostro del muchacho era alienígena para él tanto como Vegeta lo era para el planeta Tierra. Y bruscamente una docena de otras observaciones hicieron clic en la mente de Vegeta. Los extrañamente cambios mercuriales del comportamiento del muchacho, molestamente amable un momento y casualmente cruel al siguiente; había pensado que Trunks simplemente estaba desarrollando las maneras de un apropiado guerrero. Pero había cambiado **demasiado** rápidamente; en sólo siete meses había pasado de ser tan repugnantemente dócil que Vegeta quería golpearlo sin cesar ---a esto. Esto era más, mucho más, que sólo un simple cambio en personalidad...

Y luego se dio cuenta que estaba mal con el rostro de Trunks. Estaba en sus ojos. Angostados, angulares, esos ojos que habían pasado a través de generaciones de sus mutuos antepasados, desconocidos para el muchacho. En miles de batallas, miles de derrotados guerreros habían mirado a esos negros ojos, justo antes de morir...

Eso era.

Los ojos del muchacho... **eran negros**.

Vegeta miró fijamente, demasiado shockeado para moverse mientras Trunks se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba a su lado. No era que podía haberse movido mucho de cualquier manera; apenas estaba consciente en sí. Trunks lo miró a con esos ojos carbón negro ---tan familiares, y sin embargo tan extraños bajo las pálidas cejas del joven ---y sonrió, acercándose para correr su mano sobre el frente de la armadura de vegeta en una casi caricia. Un extraño gesto, parte de la mente de Vegeta se preguntó; el resto de él estaba simplemente mirando fijamente a su hijo, y preguntándose como demonios los ojos del muchacho pudieron haber **cambiado de color...**

Trunks rió, y hubo malevolencia bordeando su voz que Vegeta conocía, también. "Debo elogiar a Okaasan. Hace buenas armaduras. Ni siquiera un rasguño." Suspiró. "Tendrá que ser de otra manera, entonces." Examinó a Vegeta clínicamente por un segundo, y luego sonrió. "Ah."

Vegeta solo podía mirar mientras Trunks levantaba una mano, la palma llana; su ki brilló y finalmente se centró alrededor de su mano, formando un borde que parecía casi sólido. Afilado. Y luego Trunks levantó la mano, los negros ojos angostándose mientras ponían en la mira la garganta de Vegeta...

**Va a hacerlo ---realmente va a hacerlo---** Pero debajo de ese pensamiento estaba otro, uno que puso una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba fijamente a la muerte en la cara. **Bueno. No sabía que el mocoso lo tenía en él.**

Cerró sus ojos.

Y los abrió, un momento después, cuando no hubo ningún golpe, ningún dolor, ningún olvido. Todavía estaba vivo. Y Trunks... Trunks lo miraba fijamente, y sus ojos eran azules de nuevo. Luego su mano daga se sacudió ---y los ojos del muchacho se volvieron vacíos. Bufó, como un animal ---azules de nuevo.

**¿Qué demonios---?**

La sensación estaba volviendo a los miembros de Vegeta, y logró levantarse sobre sus codos. Trunks no lo notó; el muchacho estaba demasiado abstraído en cualquier extraño conflicto que parecía estar sucediendo dentro de él. Mientra Vegeta miraba, Trunks temblaba, y sus ojos volvían a ser negros de nuevo; arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se habían vuelto azules una vez más. Su rostro ya no era más calmado; en cambio estaba contraído en un rictus de alguna terrible batalla interna, moviéndose entre intento asesino y desesperada lucha. Su boca se abrió como si para gritar ---pero nada salió salvo torturados jadeos.

Bruscamente Trunks se puso de pie, tambaleándose de Vegeta y agarrándose a su cabeza con ambas manos, jorobado con su espalda a su "víctima". Mirando a su hijo en completa confusión, Vegeta sin embargo tomó la oportunidad para ponerse sobre una rodilla, acomodándose con una mano en el suelo mientras juntaba su fuerza. Cualquier cosa que le estaba sucediendo al muchacho, Vegeta no era ningún tonto. Conocía una oportunidad cuando veía una.

Pero bruscamente Trunks gritó, girando ---y cayó mientras su poder lo abandonaba. Vegeta se sorprendió. Ingenuo o no, Trunks nunca había sido lo estúpido suficiente para dejar su guardia baja **así** de completamente...

"No..." Trunks dijo a través de sus dientes. "Sé... lo que estás haciendo. ¡Y yo... no... te dejaré!" A quien le hablaba el joven, Vegeta no tenía idea alguna. Tal vez el poder que había mostrado unos pocos momentos atrás había sido demasiado para él; ¿había dañado su mente de alguna manera?

Trunks sacó sus manos de su cabeza y las apretó frente a él. Estaba temblando completamente, mientras se volteaba de perfil, Vegeta podía ver que sus ojos estaban amplios y fluctuando salvajemente, parpadeando negro y azul y luego negro de nuevo en rápida sucesión. Todos los pensamientos de ataque se fueron de la mente de Vegeta mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo. **Está luchando contra algo. No es a mí a quien le está hablando... pero entonces, quién---**

Trunks arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados de nuevo. "N-no... chikusho, **¡dije no!** ¡¡Yo... no soy... UN ASESINO!!" Gritó al final, su espalda arqueándose, su ki azotando salvaje y descontrolado alrededor de él y arrojando su cabello alrededor, todo su cuerpo tenso con presión---

Y repentinamente, había dos de ellos.

Silencio cayó.

**Este bastardo debió haberme golpeado más duro de lo que pensé,** Vegeta reflexionó. No estaba sorprendido. Demasiadas cosas lo habían sorprendido ya hasta su núcleo en este día; la espontánea multiplicación de Trunks era solo un evento más que desafiaba el entendimiento. Sucedía casi instantáneamente; un momento Trunks había estado solo, su aura azotando alrededor de su marco con tal poder que Vegeta había sentido su fuerza a metros de distancia, y luego la rota figura del muchacho se había doblado... y ahora dos Trunks estaban de pie ante él, ambos medio doblados, manos sobre las rodillas mientras jadeaban por respirar.

Vegeta parpadeó. Todavía allí. Entonces no estaba viendo cosas ---tal vez se había vuelto loco, entonces. Después de un día como este, no estaría sorprendido.

Los dos se enderezaron mientras se recuperaron. Se voltearon para mirar a Vegeta ---uno con ojos azules, el otro con iris oscuras como el ónix. Se voltearon para mirarse mutuamente.

Y Vegeta suspiró. Por qué sentía repentinamente como que el muchacho debió solo haberlo matado y superarlo...

* * *


	7. Parte 7

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 7

Entendió.

El momento que Trunks miró a través del blanco espacio a... **él mismo**, todo ---los sueños, las incontrolables iras, la locura de los últimos meses--- cayeron en su lugar. Había sido manipulado, como una encordada marioneta en las manos de un amo titiritero. **Usado**. Y aquí estaba el producto de su debilidad, sonriéndole con su rostro y sus labios como un maldito hijo. Mirándolo con los ojos de su padre.

"Bueno," dijo el otro Trunks, sonriendo. "**Esto** es interesante. Nunca sucedió de esta manera antes. Estoy impresionado."

Trunks lo miró ---**Eso,** se dijo a sí mismo, no un él sino un Eso. Más allá de ellos, Vegeta se estaba poniendo de pie, pero Trunks sólo podía centrarse en la cosa frente a él. Eso rió. "Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Nadie alguna vez se me ha resistido una vez que estuvieron tan lejos bajo mi control. Parece que debí haberte empujado solo un poco demasiado lejos."

"Kisama ---¡intentaste hacerme matar a mi padre!"

El otro Trunks levantó una ceja, mirándolo de soslayo. "¿Lo hice, ahora? ¿Estás seguro que no **quisiste** matarlo?"

Trunks se endureció, sintiendo una oleada de duda moverse a través de él ---y rudamente arrojándola de nuevo hacia atrás en su mente. "¡Mentiroso! ¡Bajo tu influencia!"

"No seas estúpido." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Soy **capaz** de hacerte hacer y sentir cosas que son completamente extrañas a ti, por supuesto, pero en tu caso, no lo hice. No saqué nada que no existiera ya en tu mente y corazón, en alguna forma. Esta parte de ti ---yo--- siempre ha existido." Sonrió.

Sin saberlo, el recuerdo de unos meses antes se alzó en su mente. Había **odiado** a Vegeta, como nunca había odiado a nada en su vida, incluso a los Jinzouningen ---había querido herir a su padre, humillarlo y doblegarlo. Había disfrutado, con un salvaje vengativo placer, ver la mirada en el rostro de su padre cuando había incrementado su poder, yendo a más allá de Super Saiyajin. Había disfrutado, incluso más, golpear su puño en el cuerpo de su padre hasta la muñeca, viendo la sangre volar desde los labios de su padre. Y el momento que había levantado su mano para cortar la garganta de Vegeta... el hambre de matar había cantado en su sangre, susurrado en cada parte de su mente. Nunca se había sentido así antes en su vida...

Trunks siseó, esforzando los recuerdos de su mente. "Sé lo que eres. No eres parte de mí, maldición. ¡Y no quiero ninguna parte de ti!"

La cosa que usaba su sonrisa sonrió. Y a un lado, Vegeta se tambaleó hacia adelante. "¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" gruñó.

Trunks le lanzó una mirada, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio; Vegeta estaba lastimado, pero parecía no haber sostenido ninguna herida mayor. No necesitaba la muerte de su padre en su consciencia. Tenía suficiente allí, ya, parecía. El otro Trunks, sin embargo, se volteó para sonreírle a Vegeta.

"Ohayo, Padre," dijo, dando una pequeña reverencia. "Contempla los frutos de tu labor. Incluso tengo tus ojos, ¿ne?" Sonriendo fríamente, estudió a Vegeta a través de esos negros ojos mientras el Príncipe se tensaba, apretando sus dientes.

"Otousan," Trunks dijo, sin quitar sus ojos del otro. "Ten cuidado. Eso... no soy yo."

Vegeta movió sus ojos para solo centrarse en Trunks; el resto de él estaba orientado a la figura ante ellos. "¿Entonces qué demonios es?"

El otro Trunks volteó su espalda a Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos para sonreírle a Trunks. Trunks apretó sus dientes. ¿Había usado alguna vez una mirada tan insolente en su rostro? "¿Bueno, hermano? Dile." Trunks lo miró, odiando silenciosamente, y eso le sonrió en respuesta. "O lo haré yo."

Una ola de furia se movió a través de él, pero no podía hacer nada; la criatura lo conocía demasiado bien; lo conocía como solo él podía conocerse a sí mismo. **Maldita esta cosa ---tiene mi mente...**

A regañadientes, dijo, "No soy soy... pero es **parte** de mí, Otousan."

"¿Qué?"

La cosa-Trunks suspiró, cruzando sus brazos y sacudiendo su cabeza. "Estarás todo el día sobre eso, hermano." Se volteó para mirar a Vegeta, sonriendo lentamente. "Verás, yo **soy** él. No quiere admitirlo, pero yo soy la parte de él que ha pasado toda su vida intentando ignorar. He estado esperando milenios para encontrar a alguien como él."

Trunks siseó en rabia. "Tú no eres yo, ¡bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera eres real!"

El otro Trunks lo miró en molestia, luego suspiró. "Técnicamente, es cierto; no soy real. Todavía. Pero es solo una cuestión de tiempo." Le lanzó a Trunks una mirada amenazante, u continuó hablándole a Vegeta. "Lo que soy... para ser honesto, no estoy seguro. Los que han pasado a través de este lugar me han llamado de muchas maneras. Pero el término que se acerca más es... un Espíritu."

Vegeta frunció el ceño. "¿Un Espíritu? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esto?"

"Ninguna tontería, Padre." Sonrió cuando Vegeta saltó ante la palabra, destellando dientes un poco demasiado ampliamente. "Yo ---la parte de mí que existió antes que ustedes dos vinieran aquí--- estoy vivo, consciente... pero sin cuerpo. Sin propósito, hasta que criaturas como ustedes entran en este lugar. Luego, tengo un propósito ---un Juego, lo llamo. Debo admitir, ustedes dos me han dado el mejor Juego que he tenido alguna vez."

Vegeta curvó su labio. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Su padre se estaba impacientando, Trunks notó. Eso no era bueno; Vegeta no sabía con lo que estaban lidiando. Tenía que decir algo, antes que el temperamento del Príncipe sacara lo mejor de él e hiciera algo apresurado. "Es un parásito, Tousan," dijo bruscamente. "Espera aquí dentro para que la gente entre, y luego se alimenta de sus emociones. Usa el poder que gana para fortalecerse."

El Trunks-Espíritu frunció el ceño. "'¿Parásito?' Sólo me alimento con lo que la mayoría de la gente preferiría desechar, o hacer a un lado. Usualmente miedo, ira, odio... las emociones 'más oscuras', por así decirlo. En tu caso, Vegeta, las pocas emociones que preferías desechar me hacían poco bien. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con altruismo y compasión y todas esas otras cosas inútiles? Y has aprendido a poner arneses a tu ira y sentimientos violentos; no tienes nada que yo pueda usar. Demasiado concentrado... demasiado puro en tu oscuridad. Ah, pero **tu**..." Se volteó para centrarse en Trunks, y sonrió lentamente. "Tú tienes todo lo que necesité en abundancia, y no querías **nada** de eso. Has hecho todo lo malditamente posible por pretender que no eras capaz de tales cosas ---no querías creer que el sadismo y resentimiento y vanidad y todos esos otros adorables sentimientos estaban en ti. Tuve un **banquete** contigo ---y tu negación, también. Esos que se engañan a sí mismos siempre han sido mis mejores presas."

Trunks sintió ira surgir a través de él, y dio un paso adelante. "Chikusho---"

Era Vegeta, perversamente, quien lo detuvo. "Espera, Trunks." El Príncipe fijó una fría mirada en el Espíritu. "Entonces tu eres su lado malo, ¿es eso lo que eres?" Eso asintió, y bruscamente Vegeta sonrió, cruzando sus brazos. "Bueno saber que tiene uno."

Trunks apretó sus dientes. Confiar en Vegeta para echárselo en cara---

"Sí, trillado como suena, soy su lado oscuro, su doppelganger, lo que sea," el Espíritu suspiró, sacudiendo una mano sin dar importancia. "Soy todo lo que él odia de sí mismo, e intenta reprimir cada vez que puede. Sin lo que, es desesperanzadamente aburrido, debo añadir." Le sonrió, y Trunks apretó sus puños en odio.

"Tal vez," Vegeta concordó, ignorando a Trunks. "¿Pero cómo puedes existir? ¿Cómo eres real?"

"**No** es real," Trunks escupió. Eso le arrojó una ácida mirada.

"Estás comenzando a molestarme."

"No me importa un carajo," Trunks replicó, enderezándose mientras su calma volvía. "Sé todo sobre ti, y haré cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer para detenerte."

"Si puedes, 'hermano'. Si puedes..."

"¿Si puedo?" Trunks sonrió fríamente, y sintió su ki agrandarse en respuesta.

"Me subestimas, **cosa**. Pensé que habías aprendido eso cuando intentaste forzarme a hacer lo que querías un rato atrás."

Había sido en ese momento, el instante que había levantado su mano para matar a Vegeta, que se había dado cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Oh, no inmediatamente ---en el momento, lo único que había existido en su mente había sido ardiente odio y una pulsante, salvaje ira. Una abrumadora lujuria por sangre, casi sexual en su poder... y una y otra vez, susurrando incesantemente en su mente, había sido la demanda: **mátalo, mátalo, mátalo...** Había sido ese pensamiento lo que lo había salvado, irónicamente ---tan insistente y sin embargo tan completamente extraño a cada valor en los cuales él había basado su vida... lo había golpeado entonces, mientras había levantado su mano para asesinar a su propio padre a sangre fría. **Esto está mal ---esto no soy yo... algo no está bien...**

Y en ese momento, había sentido la presencia de un intruso en su mente, sentado acomodado en medio de sus pensamientos como alguna desagradable araña, una maligna sanguijuela en su voluntad y torciéndola para sentarle bien. Podía sentir su oscura influencia, enroscada a través de su mente en una intrincada red, tapándolo y controlándolo, hilos de hielo alejando su alma... Instintivamente había reaccionado, retrocediendo en horror inmediatamente luchando para recuperar el control de sí mismo, para quitar la cosa de él. Eso luchó en respuesta, y sólo a través de la mera fuerza de voluntad (**No seré controlado ---¡no soy el peón de nadie!**) lo había quitado de él, quitando su propia mente en una batalla que había tomado solo segundos, pero que había parecido durar horas. Cada pulgada de suelo había sido ganada duramente ---y en cada turno, había sentido la sorpresa de la cosa en su mente, su shock al ser frustrado, y su odio de él. Había sido fuerte, la extraña entidad ---pero él había sido más fuerte, y mientras lo luchaba, lo había arrancado de él un poco de sus propios extraños recuerdos. Recuerdos que lo habían shockeado hasta el alma...

"No eres más que un parásito," Trunks bufó, mirando fijamente a su propio rostro. "Esperas en este lugar para que tus víctimas vengan a ti, y te alimentas de ellas, y cuando te vuelves lo fuerte suficiente usas sus propios odios y miedos contra ellos. No tienes otro propósito sino ese, ninguna mente propia sino lo que robas de los demás, ¡ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo a menos que crees uno de la fuerza que sacas de esos de los que te alimentas! Sin mí, no serías nada ---sólo un pedazo de viento sin cuerpo flotando alrededor, a inútil e impotente. Eres solo una sombra mía... y una que no durará mucho. Disfruta tu cuerpo mientras puedas, **cosa**."

El Espíritu lo miró, toda farsa de humor ida. "Baka. No entiendes nada. Sí, me sacaste de tu mente, y sí, eso nunca había sucedido antes ---pero tampoco esto. **Soy** real, ahora, con un cuerpo tan solido y substancial como el tuyo." Levantó una mano, e hizo un puño. "Igual de poderoso." Repentinamente sonrió. "Ambos lo saben bien ---los poderes de sus cuerpos vienen de la intensidad de sus oscuras emociones. Su ira, su odio, su sed de batalla ---estas son las fuentes de su fuerza. Bueno, kisama, yo **soy** tu ira, hecha carne. Y **no** estoy cargado por tu consciencia, o tus débiles molares." Difamó las últimas palabras en palabrotas. "Era **yo** el que te dio el poder que usaste contra tu padre. Son las emociones que tomé de ti lo que te permitieron convertirte en un Super Saiyajin, para luchar cuando lo necesitas, y para matar. Oh, todavía tienes esas emociones ---pero las tuyas están inválidas por tu amable corazón. Mientras que **yo**... yo soy puro. Soy la esencia de tu espíritu guerrero. ¿Realmente piensas que puedes derrotarme?"

Trunks siseó, y se agachó. "Yaro ---¡no lo sabré hasta que lo intente!" Y saltó.

El Espíritu lo encontró en medio del aire, y solo tuvo un instante para jadear mientras la cosa sonreía, esquivando si arremetido puño, y giró para golpear su rodilla en su vientre, todo más rápido de lo que él podía parpadear. Se dobló en agonía, sus ojos ampliándose, y eso se rió de él, hablando suavemente para que solo él pudiera escuchar. "Baka. Tienes razón, tu sabes ---no estoy realmente completo todavía. No lo estaré... hasta matarte."

Y giró repentinamente, moviéndose con la gracia que Trunks había cultivado durante una vida ---para conducir su pie en su lado, enviándolo a volar. Aunque antes que pudiera golpear el suelo, eso estaba ahí, riendo mientras se encontraba con él con un puño. Su visión explotó en una neblina de estrellas mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás, su cuerpo girando a través del aire antes que chocara contra la tierra. A los pies de Vegeta.

Trunks sintió una mano agarrarlo duramente por la parte de atrás de su camiseta y arrastrarlo para ponerlo de pie. Tosió y parpadeó, el rostro de su padre había aparecido en vista mientras su cabeza se aclaraba.

"Otousan..."

"Te llamaría patético si no hubieras sido derrotado por ti mismo. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, arrastrándote alrededor de la mugre?"

Trunks sintió una ola de furia moverse a través de él, y quitó la mano de Vegeta fuera de él con rudeza. "¡Sólo quedate fuera de eso, Otousan!"

Una estridente risa los sobresaltó, y se voltearon para ver a Trunks-Espíritu de pie ante ellos, brazos cruzados y una sardónica mirada en su rostro. "Que pintoresco. Unión padre-hijo en su mejor momento." Luego inclinó su cabeza. "Te haré un favor, hermano, después de matarte. ¿Cómo quieres que muera tu padre?" Descruzó sus brazos, e hizo sonar sus nudillos, sonriendo.

Vegeta se endureció en furia al lado de Trunks, y escupió, "Si él no te mata, yo lo haré."

"¿Tú? No pudiste derrotarme antes ---¿qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo ahora? No eres igual para mí. Y no es irónico ---eres tan responsable por mi creación como él, intentando convertirme en un guerrero Saiyajin digno de ser llamado tu hijo. Tan engreído y arrogante de ti mismo, pensando que **tu** eras el que lo estabas cambiando..."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes, y Trunks pudo sentir la ola de ira que radiaba de su padre mientras el Príncipe daba un paso adelante. "**Yaro---**"

"¡No, Otousan! Esta es mi lucha." Vegeta lo miró, pero a Trunks no le importó; gruñó y se arrojó de nuevo a la cosa que se veía como él, convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin mientras volaba. Se disparó con todas sus fuerzas ---y se detuvo en el último momento, aterrizando en una mano para barrer las piernas de su contra parte.

Pero el Espíritu solo saltó en el aire, evadiendo el golpe y convirtiéndose en Super Saiyajin él mismo sin esfuerzo, luego bajó de nuevo, apuntando una patada propia a la cabeza de él. Usó su mano para salirse del camino a tiempo, y su pie se condujo al suelo, levantando grandes rocas desde la tierra. Trunks aterrizó de pie e inmediatamente se levantó con ellos, gritando en acumulada ira mientras conducía su puño al rostro del otro ---el Espíritu le sonrió, negros ojos observando con malevolencia--- y su puño pasó a través de la imagen que Eso había dejado detrás sin hacer daño alguno. Trunks jadeó en realización, y se volteó para encontrarse con el inevitable contraataque ---pero era demasiado tarde.

El Espíritu golpeó un puño en su vientre, y siguió con una staccato serie de golpes a su rostro y cuerpo, tan rápidos y poderosos que Trunks ni siquiera podía levantar sus brazos en defensa. Eso se rió mientras lo tomaba debajo de su mentón con un gancho ---y mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atrás, sintió la llama del increíble poder mientras su contra parte arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás para rugir, su ki azotando con violencia mientras reventaba al nivel que había usado contra Vegeta. **Más allá de Super Saiyajin---** Y antes que incluso aterrizara, un par de pies se condujeron en su pecho y lo golpearon llevándolo a un cráter con forma de Trunks en la tierra. Gritó, o intentó hacerlo; abrió sus ojos y nada salía sino sangre mientras sus costillas se rompían enfermizamente.

El Espíritu, su cuerpo ahora casi el doble de su tamaño normal con nuevos músculos, le sonrió mientras se agachaba en su pecho, y se inclinaba para susurrar a su rostro. "Tu padre tiene razón, sabes. Eres patético. Pero eso puede ser fácilmente remediado ---una vez que te mate, yo me **convertiré** en ti. Tu dices que solo soy una sombra de ti, y es cierto; con solo tus sentimientos más oscuros para mostrar, ni siquiera estoy cerca de ser un verdadero, real ser por mí mismo. Todavía estoy vinculado a ti, kisama, y ese vínculo no será severo hasta que no te mate. Y luego ganaré todo de ti que no tengo."

Trunks luchó para respirar, y solo pudo mirar en respuesta a su adversario a través de una borrosa visión. Intentó, desesperadamente, buscar su propio poder, pero se negaba a venir, retraído por el miedo que repentinamente había florecido en él ante la realización de que esta cosa era mucho, mucho más fuerte que él; cómo o por qué no sabía, pero parecía haber recibido el mayor poder después de su fisión. Tenía razón, se dio cuenta en horror; no podía alcanzar el siguiente nivel de poder que había venido a él cuando había luchado contra Vegeta sin la casi insana ira que el Espíritu había invocado cuando lo había habitado. Y ahora, la ira no vendría...

El Espíritu rió, y deliberadamente se inclinó hacia adelante. Trunks intentó gritar de nuevo mientras sentía los finales rotos de sus costillas agrietarse una contra otra, pero con sus pulmones presionando, ni siquiera podía incluso reunir suficiente respiración para gimotear. O suficiente respiración para mantenerse consciente; su visión comenzó a oscurecerse mientras comenzaba a asfixiarse...

Y repentinamente, un disparo de aire sopló pasándolo, y fue liberado. Inmediatamente jadeó, sintiendo letargo retroceder mientras chupaba aire a sus pulmones hambrientos de oxígeno, y tan pronto como se había recuperado lo suficiente para hacerlo se sentó, ignorando la agonía en su pecho, preguntándose a donde se había ido su oponente. Luego lo vio; en la distancia, el Trunks-Espíritu estaba justo girando para detenerse, yaciendo desparramado en la cicatriz que su cuerpo había hecho en el impacto.

**---¿qué?**

Y frente a Trunks, de pie entre él y la mortal entidad, justo enderezándose en su periodo posterior de su ataque---

---estaba Vegeta.

* * *


	8. Parte 8

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 8

Vegeta se levantó de su agache e intentó no notar que ya estaba respirando con dificultad, su pecho doliendo donde sus costillas habían sido lastimadas. Aunque no tenía intención de permitir que tal herida menor lo detuviese; había estado en peores condiciones antes... y mientras miraba al falso Trunks donde yacía desparramado a unas pocas docenas de metros de distancia, sonrió para sí mismo. Unos pocos huesos rotos de su parte obviamente no le habían impedido darle a ese bastardo un par de azotes y dolores propios.

Detrás de él, escuchó que Trunks respiró y jadeó, "¡Otousan!" Bien, entonces ---el muchacho estaba bien. Sonrió, manteniendo sus ojos en la figura que se estaba levantando del cráter del impacto a unas pocas yardas de distancia.

"¡Salte del camino, kisama!" le dijo al muchacho. "Reclamo esta lucha."

El falso Trunks se puso de pie, no sonriendo más mientras se centraba en él. Se movió para correr un mechón de pálido cabello de su rostro, y Vegeta sonrió, viendo un moretón oscureciéndose a un lado de su mandíbula.

"Chikusho..." la criatura dijo, su rostro oscureciéndose con ira. "Como te **atreves** a interferir..."

"No me sentía con ganas de esperar todo el día," Vegeta respondió bruscamente, y luego sonrió. "Dijiste que eras su esencia---" Vegeta movió su cabeza de nuevo hacia Trunks, "---'de espíritu guerrero'. ¿Es cierto?"

El falso Trunks angostó sus ojos, luego sonrió lentamente. "Ah. Eso es. ¿Quieres enfrentarme, hmm?"

Vegeta sonrió; al menos esta versión de Trunks parecía entender la manera de un verdadero guerrero. "He estado esperando este desafío por mucho tiempo."

"Ya me enfrentaste. Casi te maté, ¿recuerdas?" Su sonrisa era feroz.

Vegeta sonrió en respuesta apretadamente, aunque había nada de humor en su corazón. "Pero todavía estoy vivo. Así que tu lucha conmigo no terminó."

La sonrisa de la criatura se desvaneció. "Entonces no lo está. Tienes razón." Bajó su cabeza, ojos todavía fijos en Vegeta, y bruscamente su aura ardió alrededor, tallando un nuevo cráter fuera del suelo que permanecía. Sus masivos músculos se flexionaron, y sus labios se movieron hacia atrás de sus dientes en una salvaje sonrisa. "Entonces te obligaré, 'Padre'. ¡Puedes preceder a tu hijo en el infierno!"

Y Vegeta se hundió en un agache, listo.

* * *

Trunks se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco mientras su miembros al principio se rehusaban a obedecerlo, y miró en sorpresa mientras Vegeta desafiaba a su doppelganger, preguntándose si estaba alucinando. O si Vegeta de alguna manera se había doblado a él mismo, y estaba mirando a una extraña versión alternativa de su padre que de alguna manera le importaba un carajo de él. Porque esa era la única explicación que tenía sentido ---el Vegeta que **él** conocía no debería haber levantado un dedo para ayudarlo contra el Trunks-Espíritu. El Vegeta que **él** conocía debería haberlo dejado morir...

Pero mientras su cabeza se aclaraba finalmente y mientras escuchaba a Vegeta advertirle que se echara atrás, se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando; esto era real. Su padre había salvado su vida. Y ahora, herido y debilitado, Vegeta estaba no obstante preparándose para luchar. Para luchar contra un monstruo... su mirada fue arrastrada a su otro yo, y sintió un enfermo pavor en la boca de su estómago. Una mirada le dijo todo. El Trunks-Espíritu estaba de pie envuelto en un aura que era pura violencia hecha visible, ardiendo tan brillantemente que era difícil de mirar directamente; su cuerpo era masivo, músculos deltoides tan grandes como su cabeza, pantorrillas como pilares de piedra ---apretó sus grandes puños, y Trunks pudo sentir su hambre de matar palpitando a través de esa salvaje aura. Y Vegeta... el aura de Vegeta ardía también, pero su brillo dorado no era ni cerca como el de su adversario, y el pulso de su ki era como un leve ondeo comparado a un pesado, opresivo surgimiento del otro. El Príncipe Saiyajin estaba listo para luchar, su cuerpo afilado y listo después de meses de nada sino combate... pero Trunks podía ver el resultado de esta batalla, claro como el día. Vegeta no tenía absolutamente ninguna oportunidad.

**Tiene que saber eso,** Trunks pensó, horrorizado, mientras miraba al retablo. **¡Cualquier tonto puede sentir que ninguno de nosotros tiene el poder para derrotar a esta maldita cosa!** Y apretó sus dientes en amarga frustración, mirando en odio a la entidad que había imitado su figura y su poder. **Tomado** su poder ---pudo sentir, repentinamente, el vínculo entre él mismo y el Trunks-Espíritu, justo como Eso le había dicho. Más débil él se volvía, más fuerte Eso se volvía... y Eso había tenido más poder para empezar.

Derrotarlo antes que pudiera volverse más fuerte era su única oportunidad ---una delgada, pero una oportunidad no obstante. Dio un paso adelante. "¡Otousan! No puedes luchar contra esa cosas solo ---¡tendremos que trabajar juntos para enfrentarla! ¡Es la única manera!"

Vegeta volteó su cabeza solo levemente, sus ojos todavía cerrados en el Trunks-Espíritu. "¡Cállate! ¡Yo enfrentaré a este **bakemono** a mi manera, kisama! ¡Solo mantente lejos del maldito camino!" Y con un grito de rabia que causó que su aura ardiese en un incendio blanco caliente, se arremetió contra su adversario.

"Tousan---" Trunks jadeó, y casi cayó mientras sus piernas se doblaban incontrolablemente. Todavía estaba demasiado débil... **¡Ese baka! Se hará matar---**

Pero mientras miraba, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que la furia de Vegeta le había prestado una medida extra de fuerza. Su intento de advertir a Vegeta contra luchar solo debió haber picado el sentido de orgullo de su padre... y se había olvidado cuan poderoso era el orgullo de Vegeta. El Príncipe atacó como una luz, igualando al Espíritu golpe a golpe, sus labios hacia atrás de sus dientes en un feroz gruñido; Trunks se maravilló por un momento, y luego se sintió sonreír. Vegeta realmente tenía que ser alguna extraña variante estirada de Saiyajin ---en lugar de ira, la verdadera fuente del poder de su padre era puro, absoluto ego. **Es una maldita buena cosa que el Espíritu no pudiera usarlo para recrearse,** pensó en socarrona admiración. **Si hubiera robado su orgullo de él, no quedaría mucho más.**

Pero bruscamente su diversión lo abandonó, mientras fruncía el ceño, notando algo. La fuerza de Vegeta había incrementado, era cierto ---pero incluso entonces no debería haber sido suficiente para igualar al Trunks-Espíritu. Mientras miraba más de cerca, se dio cuenta que había un leve brillo de sudor en la frente de su contra parte.

**Se ha vuelto más débil, de repente,** se dio cuenta sorprendido. **Pero apenas lo toqué, y Tousan no le está haciendo mucho daño tampoco... ¿entonces por qué?**

Pero en ese momento, la marea de la batalla se dio vuelta, y el pensamiento fue alejado de su mente. Vegeta estaba herido, cansado; su orgullo lo había fortalecido, pero solo temporariamente. Y el Espíritu notó el momento que su guardia cayó. Trunks jadeó mientras Vegeta, gruñendo sin palabras, condujo un puño al rostro de su adversario ---y el Trunks-Espíritu, sonriendo, lo tomó. Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron, y arrojó otro puño ---el Espíritu atrapó este, también. Y luego, riendo, el monstruo con el rostro de Trunks arrastró al Príncipe en un casi afectuoso abrazo... y Vegeta gritó mientras era atrapado en una llave tajante, dislocando ambos de sus brazos.

"**¡Otousan!**" Trunks forzó su cuerpo a responder, y se disparó hacia ellos; casi sin prestar atención el Trunks-Espíritu liberó a Vegeta con una mano mano y arrojó un masivo disparo de ki a Trunks. Trunks jadeó, pero no pudo reaccionar lo rápido suficiente. El disparo lo atrapó a quemarropa, y gritó mientras quemaba cada nervio en su cuerpo...

...y mientras el disparo golpeaba, escuchó a su padre gritar su nombre...

* * *

Vegeta no se escuchó gritar a sí mismo; el enfermizo sonido y la agonía de tener sus brazos sueltos de sus cuentas era la única cosa que hizo eco a través de su mente por un momento. Eso, y la risa del falso Trunks mientras lo hacía... Se quedó en gris por un instante. Cuando llegó, su adversario había volteado su cabeza lejos de él, y miró fijamente mientras veía que Trunks se estaba cargando hacia ellos. Pero Trunks había sido apenas de estar de pie un momento atrás ---el muchacho ni siquiera había reunido suficiente poder para convertirse en Super Saiyajin--- Y entonces cuando la criatura levantó su mano, sonriendo, para golpear al muchacho, Vegeta gritó. El maldito baka se haría matar.

"**¡Trunks!**" gritó en advertencia, pero era demasiado tarde. El falso Trunks rió y disparó, y Vegeta no pudo hacer nada sino mirar mientras el disparo atrapaba a su hijo y arrojaba el muchacho a cientos de metros, su cuerpo girando en el aire mientras volaba. Y Vegeta ya no podía sentir más el ki del muchacho...

**¡No!**

Volvió a mirar a la cosa que lo sostenía, la cosa que se veía como Trunks, pero no lo era. "Kuso..." siseó, mientras ira erosionaba dentro de él, surgiendo desde las profundidades de su vientre. "**¡Kuso tare!**"

Gruñendo en furia, levantó su rodilla para golpearla en el mentón del que era falso; sobresaltado, la criatura lo soltó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Saltó de nuevo, extrañamente ---sus brazos colgando, inútiles, haciéndole perder el equilibrio--- y pateó a su adversario en la cabeza, siguiendo con una segunda patada girando que realmente noqueó a la criatura haciéndola caer. Aterrizó duro, sin equilibrio, pero juntando su fuerza para volar de nuevo.

El falso-Trunks se enderezó; había ahora un corte sobre su ceja, sangre goteando a un lado de su rostro. Se movió para tocar la sangre, y frunció el ceño, mirando a sus dedos. Por un momento apretó sus dientes en un gruñido ---y luego sonrió lentamente. "Entonces. Te preocupas por él después de todo, ¿verdad?" Vegeta se tensó en furia, y Eso rió. "Oh, no te preocupes ---todavía está vivo; sabría si estuviera muerto. Pero él nunca sabrá que no eres el hijo de puta sin corazón que pretendes ser." Su sonrisa se extendió lentamente. "El orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyajin, guerrero de más puro espíritu... pero parece que tu espíritu no es tan puro como quieres pretender, ¿o sí?"

Vegeta hubiera apretado sus puños si hubiera podido. "**Yaro---**"

Rió, estudiándolo con desdén. "Casi deseo poder compartir esto con mi contra parte. Pero tristemente, este es un conocimiento que no puedo permitirle tener. Afectaría su opinión de ti... y ya que sus sentimientos dictan mi poder, no me atrevo a darle una razón para dejar de odiarte. Demasiado daño se ha hecho ya, con tu pequeña maniobra salvavidas de hace un rato. Debo admitir, me sorprendiste con eso ---esperé que te quedases de pie y miraras como lo mataba."

Vegeta apretó sus dientes en una cruda, salvaje sonrisa. "Baka. Nunca presumas predecir mis acciones. Me subestimaste."

Puso una mano en su cadera, sus ojos ---negros incluso en la forma de Super Saiyajin--- repentinamente volviéndose duros. "Hmm. Entonces lo hice. Y sin duda salvaste su vida solo para desconcertarme. Pero es la percepción lo que importa, y no puedo permitirle percibirte en una luz positiva. Entonces tengo que deshacerme de ti antes de que eso pueda suceder." Bruscamente se movió, hundiéndose en un agache de pre ataque. Vegeta se tensó, adoptando una posición defensiva; pero sin sus brazos, no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer...

El falso Trunks sonrió. "Prepárate, Vegeta. Muere, con el conocimiento que tu hijo será un mejor Saiyajin incluso del que eres tu ---una vez que me convierta en él. Nos has enseñado bien."

Y luego vino.

* * *

Trunks caminó a tientas su camino de nuevo hacia la consciencia, sintiendo como si varias miles de agujas de acupuntura hubieran sido conducidas dentro de su cuerpo por un graznido doctor. Por unos pocos largos momentos, se debatió morir. La muerte probablemente se sentiría un infierno mucho mejor que esto... Pero apenas sentía una llama de energía con una firma familiar ---**su** firma, pulsando con poder y atada con puro vengativo regocijo. Y recordó que **tenía** que vivir... o la cosa que había salido de su mente no sólo tomaría su poder, sino su alma. Se volvería real... y causaría más estragos en el mundo que cualquier Jinzouningen, incluyendo a Cell.

Un grito penetró la oscuridad que sostenía su mente, y se levantó unos niveles más altos hacia la consciencia. Causaría estragos, de hecho... comenzando con su padre. Sus sentidos, medio ciegos y confundidos, dilucidaron otra firma familiar, una cuya aura estaba fluctuando salvajemente y volviéndose más tenue a cada segundo. **Otousan...** ¿Su padre realmente había salvado su vida? ¿Realmente había escuchado a Vegeta gritarle mientras había sido golpeado? Sonaba como un sueño de fiebre... pero estaba seguro que no se lo había imaginado. No podía haberlo hecho; probablemente creería que había sucedido en primer lugar. ¿Pero qué quería decir?

Logró abrir sus ojos, y gruñó involuntariamente; su cabeza estaba golpeando como un martinete. Pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos, y luchó para mover sus miembros, levantándose. Después de algún esfuerzo, fue capaz de levantar sus manos y rodillas, y descansó de esa manera por unos pocos momentos, tratando de respirar.

Vegeta, pensó, su mente recuperándose más rápido que su cuerpo, vivía por sus propios códigos guerreros, mucho más estrictos que el de los Saiyajin comunes; en los ojos de su padre, puro combate era uno a uno, fuerza contra fuerza ---el fuerte vivía, el débil moría. La interferencia **nunca** era permitida. Iba contra todo lo que Vegeta decía... ¿entonces por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había intervenido ---contra los declarados deseos de Trunks, mucho menos, aunque ciertamente no le importaba estar vivo--- en una competencia que no era suya? No tenía sentido...

...¿o sí? **Había** una posible explicación, aunque una que difícilmente podía dar crédito. Él era el hijo de Vegeta. Y era posible ---improbable, pero posible--- que Vegeta había sido incapaz de simplemente quedarse parado y ver a su hijo morir.

Tomó un profundo respiro, haciendo un gesto de dolor, y logró al final obligarse a ponerse de pie; pausando por un momento para esperar a que el suelo dejara de girar, levantó su cabeza para mirar alrededor. No podía ver ni a su padre ni a su contra parte por ningún lado, pero la lucha podía simplemente haberse alejado de la vista; en un momento extendería sus sentidos para intentar encontrarlos.

¿Y entonces hacer qué? Tomó otro respiro, y soltó un gruñido. No le quedaba nada; era un milagro que todavía estuviera vivo. No había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para detener a la versión Espíritu de sí mismo. Era simplemente malditamente demasiado fuerte, e incluso si se había debilitado solo por un momento, él...

Espera.

Se **había** debilitado. Había sido mucho más poderoso cuando había luchado que cuando había sido contra Vegeta hace unos pocos momentos atrás; e incluso a pesar que todavía era lo fuerte suficiente para romperlos a cada uno de ellos a la mitad con poco esfuerzo, tendría que trabajar en eso ahora. ¿Que había sucedido para debilitarlo tanto? No podía recordar ningún incidente específico; simplemente había sucedido en el momento...

...**en el momento que Vegeta lo había salvado.**

Eso era.

Recordó la naturaleza del Espíritu... y su conexión con su propio yo. Y repentinamente entendió lo que no había entendido antes. Lo que el Espíritu era... y de donde sacaba su fuerza. Y qué tendría que hacer para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró y encontró las dos firmas de ki que había sentido antes, no muy lejos. Ejerciendo lo que quedaba de su ki, se levantó en el aire y voló en su búsqueda.

* * *

Se le ocurrió a Vegeta que esto tenía que ser una de las más indignas maneras de morir en la historia Saiyajin.

A través de una neblina, miró ociosamente mientras el puño de la criatura venía a su rostro de nuevo. Apenas lo sintió. Todos los golpes se habían desvanecido en una gran agonía que se había vuelto tanto una parte de su existencia que no podía recordar como se sentía estar libre de dolor. El dolor probablemente terminaría cuando finalmente muriese. Esperaba eso, de cualquier manera.

Otro golpe, otras pocas costillas. Era realmente tonto... podía aceptar ser asesinado por su propio hijo, así eran las maneras de las cosas. Pero ser asesinado por esto... esta... barata facsímile de una persona, esta imitación... no importaba que fuera más fuerte. Era el **principio** de la cosa. Estaba siendo asesinado no por su hijo, sino por algo que ni siquiera era real, como lo entendía. Aunque sus golpes ciertamente se **sentían** reales lo suficiente... De cualquier manera, ningún Saiyajin, en su recuerdo, había sido asesinado alguna vez por algo que no era real.

Debería morir de humillación solamente.

Pero bruscamente, los golpes se detuvieron. En realidad, se habían detenido hace un tiempo atrás; sólo acababa de notarlo. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró re dirigir su concentración hacia afuera de nuevo, a su cuerpo... para su molestia, descubrió que estaba yaciendo en un indigno agujero desparramado en el suelo, boca abajo. Dolía, por supuesto, moverse... pero dolor era dolor, y no había nada más que podía hacer sino soportarlo; se negaba a permitir que algo como el dolor lo detuviera. Apretando sus dientes, levantó su cabeza, escupió sangre de su boca, y miró alrededor a través de hinchados párpados, intentando no notar el inseguro titubeo en su visión.

El falso Trunks estaba de pie solo a pocos pies de distancia, la masiva pantorrilla junta de su pierna derecha plantada entre su visión inmediata. Para su sorpresa, su espalda estaba hacia él; de hecho, parecía haberse olvidado de él, volteándose para enfrentar una nueva amenaza. Ligeramente incómodo, Vegeta se levantó un poco más, tratando de averiguar que había distraído tanto a su enemigo. Su energía estaba volviendo, lentamente; tal vez, si la distracción duraba lo suficiente, estaría lo fuerte suficiente para al menos darle a este bakemono unas cuantas cicatrices para que lo recuerde...

Pero bruscamente, se congeló, mirando fijamente, mientras más allá del falso Trunks, el verdadero Trunks flotaba lentamente en la vista, asentándose en en suelo mientras miraba. El muchacho parecía estar en casi la misma forma que él, Vegeta notó con poca sorpresa ---lo que era mano. Pero estaba más que un poco sorprendido por la mirada en el rostro de Trunks. Aunque fue cortado y lastimado y apenas podía levantarse, el muchacho estaba sonriendo. ¿Sonriendo? ¿Qué demonios tenía para sonreír? Vegeta podía sentir casi ningún poder en el ki de Trunks; ni siquiera tenía suficiente poder para convertirse en Super Saiyajin. Y la cosa que se veía como Trunks todavía tenía mucho poder que su aura estaba casi rasgando todo alrededor. No tenía sentido que el muchacho sonriese en un momento como este, pensó, frunciendo el ceño tanto como pudo. Debía ser su sangre Humana; sus débiles genes habían dañado su cerebro.

Aparentemente el falso Trunks concordaba con él. "Kisama. ¿Has venido a preceder a tu padre en la muerte?"

"No."

"Hmm. ¿Entonces qué es tan divertido?"

Ahora la sonrisa se esparció en una completa, destellando dientes salvajemente. "He encontrado la manera de matarte, eso es." El falso Trunks se sorprendió; Vegeta miró abiertamente. ¿Podía ser...?

"Ahora," dijo Trunks fríamente, la sonrisa desapareciendo, "aléjate de mi padre."

* * *


	9. Parte 9

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo**

_(In the Room of Spirit and Time )_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Dragon Ball Z: En la Habitación del Espíritu y el Tiempo...

Parte 9

Trunks se sintió extrañamente calmado mientras se enfrentaba a sí mismo. Ya había ganado que lo había visto tan pronto como vociferó su desafío, brillando desolador y desnudo por un momento en los negros ojos de su oponente: miedo. El Trunks-Espíritu tenía miedo de él. Oh, el miedo se había ido ahora, enmascarado perfectamente debajo de una mueca desdeñosa que no tenía nada que ver con **su** rostro, pero el desliz ya había sido hecho, y confirmó la teoría de Trunks. Había terminado.

Su contra parte se volteó de lleno, enderezándose de su agache en sorpresa, los puños que había estado usando para golpear a Vegeta relajándose, y rió mientras se volteaba para enfrentarlo. Su terrible aura todavía ardiendo alta alrededor de él, ocasionalmente arrojando chispas, y Trunks pudo ver sus grandes músculos flexionándose con apenas comedida ansia. ahorró una mirada más allá del Trunks-Espíritu para centrarse en Vegeta, que lentamente se estaba poniendo de pie a unos metros de distancia, moviéndose mecánicamente y medio aturdido. El Príncipe parecía lo suficientemente bien, considerando las circunstancias; cuando esto terminara ambos necesitarían semanas para recuperarse. Pero casi sonrió, mirando a su padre ---casi. Vegeta lo había sorprendido una vez más en este día. Pero pensó que tal vez finalmente entendía a Vegeta ahora, y por lo tanto supo mejor que sonreír.

Incluso a pesar que fue Vegeta quien le había dado los significados y el entendimiento que había necesitado para destruir a esta cosa que usaba su rostro. Se centró tajantemente en el Trunks-Espíritu, y se miraron mutuamente a través de la distancia que intervenía. Pero entonces, lentamente, Eso sonrió.

"Entonces. Eres incluso más tonto de lo que pensé. No **puedes** matarme, baka ---mírate. ¡Apenas puedes estar de pie! No eres un igual para mí, ¿no te has dado cuenta de eso?"

Trunks sintió un surgimiento de frío fluir a través de él, aclarando su mente y llenándolo con un propósito duro como el hielo. Fijó sus ojos en los extraños negros ojos del Espíritu, y ese propósito se cristalizó, ribeteado afilado y mortal. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia Eso, y Eso se sobresaltó en sorpresa, claramente no esperando su acercamiento. "En combate, no," acordó lentamente, "No soy rival para ti. En mero poder físico, no, no tengo posibilidad. Pero hay más en una batalla que solo fuerza y poder. Si has tomado alguna parte mía además de mis desperdicios y sobras, sabrías eso. Puedo matarte. No tengo duda de ello. Y voy a hacerlo ahora."

Su oponente siseó tajante, cayendo en un agache; su rostro, un surrealista espejo del suyo propio, era feroz. "Kisama..." dijo entre dientes, luego sus ojos se angostaron mientras se calmaba repentinamente. Se enderezó y levantó un brazo, la palma apuntando hacia Trunks. Le sonrió entre sus extendidos dedos. "Veremos cuanto asesinato harás cuando estés sangrando tu vida a través de todos los agujeros que voy a poner en ti."

Trunks no dijo nada. Siguió caminando.

Llevando sus labios hacia atrás en una sonrisa que era puro diente y nada de humor, el otro Trunks siseó, y un anillo de energía se materializó alrededor de su mano, concentrándose bruscamente en su palma y brillando increíblemente; había suficiente poder en esa brillante bola, Trunks sintió, para hacer volar medio planeta. El Trunks-Espíritu apuntó, y la energía se centró en una punta de un dedo, parpadeando vertiginosa; un menor esfuerzo de su voluntad, y la energía se disparó de su dedo en una chisporroteante luz de brillo rojo sangre. Voló, derecho como una flecha, justo a la cabeza de Trunks...

...y la pasó. Ni se movió, incluso cuando sintió el calor del disparo chamuscar unos pocos cabellos y calentar su oído. Siguió caminando.

El Trunks-Espíritu bufó y apretó sus puños, lanzando sus ojos alrededor salvajemente. "Realmente quieres morir primero, ¿verdad?"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza, y angostó sus ojos. "¿Por qué fallaste?"

"¡Una advertencia, kisama!"

Trunks siguió caminando; estaba ahora a solo unos pocos metros de su contra parte, y su pánico era ahora obvio. "No lo creo," respondió suavemente. Fríamente. El otro Trunks siseó de nuevo, y se agachó, su aura ardiendo más alto; su rostro contorsionado con ira ---y algo más. Trunks sonrió, viéndolo.

"No necesitas advertirme," le dijo, mientras se acercaba, viendo sus ojos lanzándose de nuevo de izquierda a derecha. "Podrías haberme matado en el acto. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Se detuvo, luego sonrió mientras el Trunks-Espíritu no decía nada, apretando sus dientes. "Yo sé por qué. Sé por qué no nos has matado a ninguno de nosotros todavía. ¿Quieres que te diga?"

"Onore..."

Él solo sonrió. "No puedes," dijo. "No te atreves a matarme. Porque estás tan vinculado a mí, y mientras lo estés, matarme significa matarte. En otras palabras, has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo."

Detrás de su doppelganger, Trunks vio a Vegeta sacudir su cabeza para aclararla, luego tambalearse en sus pies y casi caer antes de sostenerse. Rápidamente fijó su mirada en el Espíritu; no se atrevía a centrarse en Vegeta ahora. Necesitaba toda su concentración para esto. Pero el Espíritu apretó sus dientes, siguiendo su rápida mirada ---y entonces, repentinamente, sonrió.

"Tal vez sí," concordó. De manera retorcida. "Pero no terminé aún. He estado esperando milenios para esta oportunidad, kisama, y no voy a perder este cuerpo por el que tan duro he trabajado. Tengo otras armas."

Se desenroscó repentinamente, y se volteó con una estridente risa para correr, de lleno, a Vegeta. Trunks jadeó; Vegeta ni siquiera vio a su atacante venir---

Tomó toda su fuerza, pero logró disparar el vacío; se desvaneció y apareció entre el Espíritu y su blanco. Eso se detuvo en shock, los negros ojos ampliándose, sin duda no estando esperando ninguna oposición de él. Trunks bufó en furia. El Espíritu siseó y se arrojó a él. Trunks lo atrapó, y se miraron mutuamente sobre sus unidas manos. Sus ojos se lanzaron a la derecha, donde Vegeta estaba de pie más allá de ellos, inclinado sobre la cintura con sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de respirar. Amenazador. Trunks sonrió fríamente. Podía, sabía, asesinar a su padre en un segundo, si podía liberarse de él; Eso todavía tenía más que suficiente poder para eso, con Vegeta en tal debilitado estado. Pero cerró su mirada con esos ojos negros, y supo que la amenaza estaba vacía.

"Baka," susurró a su rostro, su vos baja con veneno. "¿Te has olvidado? Mi padre salvó mi vida. Él **sí** se preocupa por mí. Si pudieras llegar a él, ¿qué harías? ¿Matarlo? ¿Qué piensas que sucedería entonces? Te has vuelto más débil; soy un rival para ti ahora. ¿Sabes cuan fuerte pudo volverme, si lastimas a mi padre? ¿Sabes lo que te haría?"

Apretó sus dientes, y sintió que estaba buscando poder ---pero todo su poder era prestado de él, y sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo sus esfuerzos venir a nada, mientras esforzaba su voluntad y no le daba nada. Sacudió su cabeza, y Eso jadeó, mirándolo fijamente. "Eso no funcionará tampoco," sonrió.

El Espíritu gruñó, una vena saliendo de su frente. "Chikusho..." dijo, sus labios yéndose hacia atrás de sus dientes. "Chikusho... **chikusho**..." Trunks sintió su puño presionar más duro contra el suyo, y su propia sonrisa se desvaneció; a pesar de lo debilitado que estaba ahora, no tenía defensa aún. Y aunque solamente tenía una porción de su fuerza ahora, su aura era brillante mientras intensificaba esa fuerza a sus límites. "¡¡CHIKUSHOOO!!" gritó, y se lanzó hacia él con el otro puño.

Trunks tomó este también.

Los ojos del Espíritu se ampliaron en shock y rabia. "M-masaka... no..." Trunks sonrió, y apretó su agarre en los puños del Espíritu. Intentó irse hacia atrás, pero en vano; Trunks apretó de nuevo y se fue hacia atrás, aullando en agonía. Lo miró por un momento, sonriendo... pero después de un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras miraba al ser que había tomado su rostro. Su rostro, su cuerpo... su poder. Tenía razón, al menos, en que podría nunca ser capaz en convertirse en más allá de Super Saiyajin si no era por su interferencia. Y tenía razón, también, en mostrarle lo tonto que había sido. Envolvía las partes más oscuras de su alma... ¿pero qué clase de guerrero podía ser él si esas partes él mismo? Su padre había conocido esa manera todo el tiempo.

Lo miró fijamente, y sintió su odio desvanecerse en la nada.

"Terminó," le dijo a su contra parte amablemente, aflojando su agarre en sus manos; Eso bajó su cabeza, jadeando para respirar.

"Kisama..." dijo, temblando con reprimida ira. "Cómo... cómo pudiste... estaba tan cerca..."

Trunks sonrió, sin venganza esta vez. La escena podo haber sido ridícula; el gran, poderoso guerrero, rodeado por un aura que atenuaba todo a su alrededor por contraste y con biceps llenamente tan grandes como la cabeza de su oponente... hundiéndose de manera entrecortada ante un joven hombre, más pequeño que el promedio, herido y cansado, casi la mitad de su tamaño.

Pero los músculos no eran todo... y poder no era la única manera para ganar una batalla. "**Sí** llegaste cerca," le dijo casi amablemente, hablando suavemente para que solo Eso pudiera escucharlo. "Pero te creaste de todo lo que yo deseché ---todas las partes de mí que pensé que no quería y no necesitaba. Estaba equivocado. Sin esa parte de mí, no estoy más completo que tú. Tal vez si fuera Humano, no te necesitaría. Pero..." y ahora miró a Vegeta, sobre el hombro del Trunks-Espíritu; su padre estaba de pie medio inclinado, mirándolos fijamente. Sonrió, sintiendo un surgir de algo como afecto, y volteó sus ojos de nuevo al Espíritu. "Pero mi padre tenía razón. Soy Humano... pero soy Saiyajin, también. Los Saiyajin son los más grandes guerreros en la galaxia, y yo vengo de una línea de reyes." Angostó sus ojos, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, y una última onda de ira se movió a través de él, fría como el hielo.

"Dijiste que eras mi espíritu guerrero, hecho carne. Mentiste. Tu has tomado mi ira, mi lujuria por la sangre---" A pesar de sí mismo, sus ojos fueron arrastrados hacia Vegeta de nuevo. "---mi odio, y los fortaleciste y te dijiste a ti mismo que eso era todo lo que necesitabas para derrotarme. Todas esas cosas, es cierto, son necesarias... pero lo que eres es solo una parte de lo que hace a un verdadero guerrero. Sin lo demás, no eres ningún guerrero ---sólo eres un monstruo." Se detuvo, y habló de nuevo, más suavemente. "Pero estaba equivocado, también, en pensar que podía ser un guerrero sin ti. Teniendo un propósito sin la voluntad de pelear por él no sirve de nada. Honor, sin la convicción con que respaldarlo ---a cualquier costo--- no tiene sentido."

El Espíritu alzó la vista; derrota estaba en sus ojos ahora, y asintió, viéndolo. "Entiendes," dijo. "Si me mantuviese luchando contigo, rechazando lo que representaste para mí ---si te hubiera hecho lo fuerte suficiente, por dar más de mí mismo ---podrías haber ganado. Podrías haber sido capaz de tomar el resto de lo que necesitabas de mí, suficiente para volverte completo, y luego hubieras sido capaz de matarme. Pero es demasiado tarde, ahora. Porque entiendo. No puedo odiarte más; te necesito. Me perteneces. Y volveré a tomar lo que te di... **ahora**."

Apretando su agarre de nuevo en los puños de su contra parte, cerró sus ojos, y sintió más que ver el aura del Trunks-Espíritu desvanecerse y desaparecer, su cabello cayendo en familiares, pálidos mechones mientras su cuerpo volvía al tamaño normal, un espejo del suyo propio. Supo cuando el Espíritu intentó girar para alejarse de su mano, pero solo pudo temblar, girando su cabeza a un lado y abriendo su boca en un silencioso grito; sintió que su cuerpo parpadeaba, perdiendo sus sólidos contornos, desvaneciéndose, volviéndose transparente... y suspiró, sintiendo el regreso de cualquier insubstancial algo ---fuerza, voluntad, lo que sea--- que Eso le había quitado. Y un momento después, cuando abrió sus ojos, Eso se había ido.

Cerró su mano y la dejó caer a un lado. Por primera vez en los meses que habían pasado en la dimensión de la Habitación, un suave viento sopló a través del paisaje sin facciones.

Trunks bajó su cabeza, sintiendo nada más que un profundo, doloroso agotamiento. Un momento después, Vegeta finalmente logró ponerse de pie, y se tambaleó hacia él unos pocos pasos.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de ocurrir?" el Príncipe demando rudamente. "¿A dónde se fue la cosa?"

Trunks sacudió su cabeza, sin levantarla. "No lo sé, Otousan. Solo desapareció."

"¿Qué?" Sintió los ojos de Vegeta hundidos en él, pero no levantó su cabeza. Su padre, supo, podía sentir que estaba mintiendo ---pero él entendía a Vegeta, también, ahora. El Príncipe de los Saiyajin tenía sus propios códigos peculiares con los que vivía, y mientras Trunks entendiera esos códigos, los siguiera, Vegeta lo aceptaría. Como también aceptaría a su hijo.

Entonces como había esperado, Vegeta no le hizo más preguntas sobre el Espíritu. Después de un momento el Príncipe suspiró y se volteó, y Trunks alzó la vista, notando que Vegeta tembló visiblemente mientras movía accidentalmente uno de sus dislocados brazos. "Al menos algo bueno ha salido de todo este asunto, entonces," refunfuñó. "Debería volverme más fuerte después de todo esto."

Porque había estado cerca de la muerte, y su cuerpo reaccionaría de manera defensiva incrementando su fuerza, tal vez triplicándola. "Tal vez sí," Trunks respondió, poniendo una mano a su lado mientras una de sus costillas envió una bengala de dolor a través de él, "pero tenemos que recuperarnos primero."

"Hmmph." Vegeta lo miró sobre su hombro, y lo miró de arriba a abajo ácidamente. "Supongo que tu tardarás más en recuperarte. Afortunadamente no te curas **tan** lentamente como los Humanos."

"Me curo un poco más rápido," Trunks concordó, y aunque para sí mismo eso con la extensión de las heridas de Vegeta, el Príncipe sería afortunado en sobrevivir la noche, mucho menos recuperarse más rápido que su hijo ---pero diplomáticamente, se abstuvo de mencionar eso. Aún así, muy atreviéndose, se decidió a mencionar algo más. "Me tomaría mucho más en recuperarme si no hubieras intervenido allí."

Vegeta bufó, y se levantó un poco del suelo para comenzar a volar de nuevo a la casa. "No me malinterpretes, baka," dijo bruscamente. "Todo esto es tu culpa de todas maneras. He puesto mucho tiempo y energía en ti, y justo lograba hacerte un decente compañero de entrenamiento; lo menos que podía hacer era recibir algo en retorno en mi inversión. No me sirves de nada muerto."

Trunks asintió a la espalda de su padre. "Por supuesto. Trabajaré duro, Tousan."

Vegeta no se volteó, aunque asintió. "Mejor que lo hagas. Ahora entra a la casa."

Solo después que Vegeta se hubiera ido volando, flotando bajo y más lentamente que lo usual, Trunks se permitió a sí mismo, lentamente, sonreír.

* * *

Veinticuatro horas después.

El grito de Mr. Popo los alteró a todos, y Piccolo se volteó en sorpresa. "Es hora," dijo la rotunda pequeña entidad, saludándolos.

Miró a los demás; ellos lo miraron fijamente en respuesta, con ojos amplios; Ten Shin Han todavía parecía un poco aturdido, habiendo tomado justo la semilla del ermitaño que lo había traído de regreso del borde de la muerte siguiente de su batalla con Cell. En los peligros y contratiempos de la tarde, casi se había olvidado sobre el Príncipe Saiyajin y su hijo. Pero luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Goku, y siguió; Goku le asintió, sonriendo. **Él** se había olvidado, parecía.

Se movió al lado de Goku mientras todo el grupo suyo caminaba apresurado hacia la entrada de la Habitación. "Te das cuenta que Vegeta será más fuerte que tu," dijo suavemente.

Goku, sin embargo, solo asintió. "Aa. Estoy esperando eso con ansias."

Piccolo lo miró fijamente, preguntándose si el hombre recibió demasiados golpes en la cabeza de esa criatura Cell. "Todavía quiere matarte algún día. Sólo ha estado esperando que volverse más fuerte, y ahora lo ha hecho."

"Lo sé." Bruscamente su antiguo enemigo sonrió. "Relájate, Piccolo. Vegeta lidia con cosas una a la vez. No vendrá por mí hasta que haya lidiado con los Jinzouningen. Si se encarga de ellos, puede venir por mí todo lo que quiera, y yo seré feliz."

"Baka. ¿Qué demonios hay que lo detenga de simplemente hacerte volar, **luego** ir tras ellos?"

Goku sacurdió su cabeza. "Esa no es su manera, Piccolo. No es la manera Saiyajin."

Piccolo frunció el ceño, y cruzó sus brazos mientras se detenían en el vestíbulo. Gohan, caminando un poco adelante, los había escuchado, aunque intentó no mostrarlo; Piccolo notó que el paso del niño se volvió más lento justo un poco antes que lo cubriera. Eso estaba bien. Dejar a Gohan considerar el peligro. El niño era demasiado confiado, de cualquier manera; todavía tenía una tendencia aniñada a dar a cada adulto el beneficio de la duda. Eso era culpa de Goku; ambos Gohan y su padre parecían realmente respetar a Vegeta. Supuso que debería haber esperado eso de Goku; el hombre vivía positivamente para una buena pelea, y Vegeta le había dado una de las mejores en su vida ---él respetaba a cualquiera que pudiera hacer eso. Goku no era así de brillante de cualquier manera. Gohan podía ser perdonado en cuenta de su juventud e inexperiencia. Piccolo, sin embargo, sabía mejor.

La manera Saiyajin... sabía todo sobre la maldita manera Saiyajin. La manera Saiyajin lo había matado y hubiera destruido la Tierra, allá cuando Vegeta y su subordinado Nappa habían venido primero a la Tierra. Vegeta no podía ser de confianza, a pesar de lo útil que había sido últimamente contra Jukyuugou y los demás. Todo lo que el Príncipe Saiyajin hacía era para él y él solamente. Pero parecía que solo Piccolo podía ver eso... Suspiró en exasperación, luego deliberadamente buscó la calma, recordándose que no podía culpar a Goku y su hijo; ellos eran ambos inocentes, en su extraña manera. Él, por otra parte, no lo era. Tal vez solo uno que conocía las maneras del mal podía reconocer el mal cuando venía.

Y, eso le recordó, ¿qué sobre el hijo de Vegeta? Frunció el ceño, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mr. Popo a través del vestíbulo. El muchacho sería un año más grande ahora ---un año pasado en la constante presencia de un hombre que superaba a Piccolo Daimaou en crueldad. Y entonces estaba el otro peligro. El muchacho era de fuerte voluntad y parecía tener un corazón guerrero ---pero todavía era un muchacho. Y había señales, en el comportamiento de Trunks, que eran causas de preocupación. Había visto al joven desde su regreso del futuro, y había notado la manera en que Trunks había mirado a su padre. Observando; buscando, tal vez, por alguna señal de consideración paternal. Piccolo se centró por un momento en Gohan, mientras Goku se movía ausentemente y revolvía el cabello de su hijo; el niño le sonrió a su padre, con ojos brillando. Tal vez era una cosa Humana, que hijos amaran a sus padres automáticamente; ambos Trunks y Gohan eran medio Humanos, y Goku podría también serlo fuera de la batalla. Pero Vegeta no era Humano. ¿Qué sucedía, entonces, cuando un hijo amaba a un padre, y ese amor era no reciprocado? ¿Se alimentaba entonces de sí mismo, transformándose en algo más ---tal vez odio? Esa clase de conflicto interno haría a Trunks vulnerable, si Piccolo tenía razón. El Espíritu de la Habitación se alimentaba de tales cosas. Se alimentaba de ellas y las amplificaba y usaba.

Y Trunks era el hijo de Vegeta. Lo que salía de esa Habitación ahora podía ser cien veces más malvado que Vegeta. Y más poderoso que todos ellos.

Piccolo se alejó un poco del grupo, cruzando sus brazos para aparecer casual, pero internamente tenso. Consideró brevemente advertir a Goku sobre esto, pero se decidió en contra. El Saiyajin de la Tierra no entendería, y además, era demasiado tarde. La puerta ya se estaba abriendo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras miraron, y luz de la dimensión más allá de desparramó sobre el suelo, demasiado brillante para mirar por el momento; no podían ver nada de la casa más allá del umbral. Piccolo angostó sus ojos, y miró en la luz, pero nada se movió. Le lanzó una mirada Mr. Popo, quien asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás; luego comenzó las preparaciones mentales para el Makankou Sappo, manteniendo un apretado reinado en su ki para no alertar a los demás. Cualquier cosa que saliera de la puerta podría verse como Trunks, pero podría no **ser** Trunks; si podía disparar rápidamente, sin embargo, incluso un Saiyajin podía ser asesinado si era atrapado con la guardia baja...

La luz fue embotellada de repente, y por un momento todos se congelaron, mirando fijamente, mientras un aura que literalmente palpitaba con poder tocaba sus consciencias. Piccolo miró fijamente, y casi perdió su concentración; había sabido que un año en la Habitación sería beneficioso para los dos guerreros, pero no había esperado nada como **este** nivel de poder... Vegeta se había vuelto increíble.

Pero una figura se resolvió fuera de la luz, y Piccolo sí perdió su concentración esta vez, mientras angostaba sus ojos para dilucidar la forma que salía a través del umbra. Más alta de lo que había esperado, más delgado; sus ojos buscaron por la armadura de marca registrada o la figura de ardiente, revoltoso cabello, y no encontró ninguna. No era Vegeta, entonces ---Trunks.

**Es más fuerte de lo que imaginé alguna podía volverse---** Piccolo pensó preguntándose, y luego angostó sus ojos. **Lo que lo hace incluso más potencialmente peligroso...**

Bruscamente, sin embargo, la figura dio un paso a la luz, deteniéndose frente a ellos. Trunks, de hecho ---pero apenas reconocible. El joven del futuro era más alto, más amplio en el torso y más pesado en complexión, y si cabello había crecido sorprendentemente mucho... pero esos eran hasta ahora los menores de los cambios. Piccolo miró en los ojos del hijo de Vegeta, y sintió un surgimiento de miedo moverse a través de él antes de poder reprimirlo. Los ojos que lo miraban en respuesta eran angostas astillas de hielo azul, más duras que el acero de la espada, ahora rota, que Trunks alguna vez había cargado. El rostro en el cual esos ojos estaban asentados era frío y desolador, labios presionados en apretadas líneas, cejas juntas y mandíbula firme. Este no podía ser el mismo joven de suave hablar y amable que había entrado en la Habitación... pero mientras Piccolo recuperaba su compostura y tensaba sus ángulos en el aura de Trunks, no podía detectar ninguna amenaza de malevolencia...

Bruscamente, el aura desapareció, mientras el joven ejercía un poco de control, y al mismo tiempo la dura mirada de piedra se suavizaba, mientras Trunks bajaba sus ojos.

"Discúlpenme," les dijo, en la suave voz que Piccolo recordaba. "Pueden entrar ahora."

Todos miraron fijamente, Piccolo no fue el último; toda la actitud del joven hombre había cambiado en un instante. Goku y los demás se relajaron inmediatamente, y comenzaron a comentar emocionados los cambios que Trunks parecía haber pasado; incluso Mr. Popo dijo algo sobre el incrementado peso del joven hombre. Piccolo miró a Trunks cuidadosamente, pero después de un momento tuvo que concluir que no había absolutamente nada malo con él. Si hubiera sido sobrepasado por el Espíritu de la Habitación, hubieran visto alguna señal de eso ahora. Nadie podía luchar la influencia del Espíritu una vez que el proceso había comenzado, entonces Trunks debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado inicialmente; si el Espíritu había tomado energía de él, obviamente no había sido suficiente para afectar el comportamiento del joven. Tal vez su lubricidad era un efecto colateral de la compañía que había mantenido. Piccolo miró de nuevo a la puerta, y vio que Vegeta había salido, y estaba mirando la escena en silencio.

**Eso** era inusual. ¿Vegeta, estando atrás y dejando que alguien más sea el centro de atención? Y además, ¿por qué había sido el aura de **Trunks**, en lugar de la de su padre, que ellos habían sentido cuando la puerta se abrió? Había pensado que Vegeta hubiera emitido su fuerza a millas alrededor, para que todos pudieran ver cuan poderoso se había vuelto... pero hasta ahora, Vegeta había mantenido su ki en revisación. Entonces quería, entonces, que Trunks sea el que fuera notado. ¿Por qué? ¿Había sido esa pequeña demostración del aura de Trunks solo por su beneficio?

Bruscamente los ojos de Vegeta se movieron, y se encontró con los de Piccolo. El Saiyajin asintió, una vez.

Piccolo se sobresaltó, y miró fijamente en respuesta, pero Vegeta se volteó para mirar a Trunks. Piccolo frunció el ceño, y se centró en Trunks de nuevo él mismo ---y miró fijamente una segunda vez, para ver que el hijo de Vegeta lo estaba mirando. El joven hombre asintió, una vez. Luego se volteó para sonreirle a Gohan.

**¿Qué demonios---?** Piccolo volvió a mirar a Vegeta, pero el Saiyajin lo ignoró, finalmente caminando hacia adelante para unirse al grupo. Le frunció el ceño a Trunks, pero el joven hombre se había detenido, mirando al cielo, donde un helicóptero se estaba acercando en la distancia.

Entonces. Compartían un secreto, entonces, este padre e hijo. Y, Piccolo sospechó, nadie podría alguna vez saber la verdad, excepto por ellos. Bueno, entonces. Parecía que ambos de ellos habían pasado por cambios mientras estuvieron en la Habitación. Trunks era más duro y más frío, mucho más guerrero ahora de lo que había sido; eso era bueno. Con la reciente actualización en poder de Cell, necesitarían la nueva fuerza del joven. Y Vegeta... bueno, todo lo que sosegara al arrogante Saiyajin, incluso un poco, podía solo ser bueno.

Por primera vez ese día, Piccolo comenzó a creer que ellos realmente pudieron sobrevivir la crisis intactos.

El helicóptero vino para un aterrizaje en el patio del Palacio, y como uno, el grupo se volteó y dejó el vestíbulo. Y detrás de ellos, la puerta de la Habitación silenciosamente se cerró.

* * *


End file.
